


Caged Instincts

by MistressOfDeath



Series: Frozen to the Marrow [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome Clint Barton, Awesome Natasha Romanov, BAMF Clint Barton, BAMF Harry Potter, BAMF Maria Hill, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Dark Harry Potter, Female Harry Potter, Gen, Hurt Steve Rogers, Manipulative Nick Fury, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Nick Fury Lies, Nick Fury is Not Amused, Protective Clint Barton, Protective Harry Potter, Protective Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers Feels, Uncle Nick Fury, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29236704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfDeath/pseuds/MistressOfDeath
Summary: Rose was looking for a nice vacation time before returning to her regular life. Only to have a few bombs dropped on her head- Fury is assassinated, SHIELD is HYDRA, and Steve ad Nat become wanted fugitives. As if things couldn't worse, buried truths are unburied and Rose is forced to make a hard decision between her friend and her revenge. Fem! Harry.
Series: Frozen to the Marrow [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648501
Comments: 25
Kudos: 63





	1. IMPORTANT

This is a note that I'd like all my readers to go over once.

First of all, I'd like to thank all of you for reading my work. Everyone, people who leave reviews, people who don't leave reviews but silently lurk around and read my work but are still supportive and every other kind of reader out there. Thank you so much for sticking so long with me.

In the past, I've received awesome and morale-boosting reviews/comments and some not-so-awesome and not-so-morale boosting reviews/comments(you know who you are). I read all the comments/reviews left by you guys. I may not be able to answer them, but I do read them all.

Before I continue this story any further, I just wanted to put this out there. English is my third language. I've tried real hard to improve. Many people pointed out my mistakes and I've tried to correct them over time. It's highly appreciated.

But there are some reviews/comments that question certain decisions I made with the characters of the story. I just want you all to know that every single decision I make, be it stupid, unreasonable, or totally outright outlandish is there for a reason. If I hadn't explained so in that very chapter, I'd definitely explain it in future chapters. if there are characters who look like they have been 'nerfed' or seem more vulnerable than canon, it has been planned for a reason.

It irks me a lot when readers(especially new ones) don't read the entire work and call me out for making certain decisions with the story. I appreciate that you guys are taking time out of your busy schedules to read something thing I came up with within five minutes when showering and decided to write chapters on. But please, wait till certain stories are finished and even if then you do not find your answers, please do point that out. If something baffles you on, let's say Ch3, you might find its answer on Ch10 or 13 or maybe before or after that.

Also, if you feel disappointed by the story or that it is not up to your expectations, I'm sorry but maybe this fic is not for you. If you feel like any of my stories are a 'load of crap' please stop reading and leave instead of putting that in a review. I'm not here to meet your expectations or to please your fantasy. I'm here to tell my story. And if you think you can do better than this, please go ahead. And also send me a link. I'd love to read your views/fics/povs.

Many people review/comment on their views in a rude or mean way, and while I'm all for constructive criticism, I can do without those comments. And I absolutely hate when people end those comments with something along the lines of-' _I'm sorry if my comments seem rude'_ or _'I had a bad day and that's why I wrote that comment'_ or _'I haven't been sleeping well so I might seem excessively harsh on this review if so I apologize.'_ or _'Now, don't get me wrong. Sometimes my comments sound harsh because my English is not very good and sometimes I use bad words to say what I mean.'_

Honestly, it's kind of hard to not take these things personally, though I do try my best to not let them affect me. And if you do know what you are writing down there isn't nice, then why the fucking hell are you writing that?

I'm here to learn and improve my language, grammar, writing skills, etc.

Also, finally, please, please, (i can't stress this enough) read the notes I put at the beginning/end of the chapters. And this request is not just for my fics, but any and every fic you come across. There's a reason those notes are there. And lemme tell you why I felt the need to include this.

_'Am i the only one who noticed this the same chapter as the previous one with just a few extra lines?'_

this was a review left for Ch4, M3. Thank you for reading but I've clearly mentioned at the top of the very chapter that the chapter was gonna be the same as Ch3 with a different pov and to skip if you don't wanna read. At that point, leaving a comment like this is pointless. _ **Read the notes.**_

I have enough going on with my life as it is and writing fics is one of the only 2 escapes I have. I don't write fics for reviews or favs ad follows. I write because I like to write and I'm pretty damn sure I'm not the only one doing so. Please, it's a humble request, do not ruin this for me. If you have anything not good to say, please don't.

The only reason I'm putting this out right now is there are gonna be certain twists and turns in the upcoming chapters that will warrant such responses in the future. I'm gonna completely ignore these reviews, but these do tire me out.

Thank you for reading this and I hope you enjoy the story 😊.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose was having a nice week. She was content, at least at the moment. The previous day, she had made a contract with a Japanese company that profited SI by nearly $2.6 billion. They were now expanding themselves in almost all fields with their arc reactor tech. From cars that didn't need to be refueled to generators that ran houses and companies. SI was now becoming a name in almost every country rather than just the USA and UK and Rose was loving every bit of it.

And she was in her Somerset mansion, sleeping soundly under the big warm super comfortable duvet in a huge super comfortable bed. She had noticed the dawn breaking a while ago, but remaining in bed seemed way better.

And suddenly that happiness was short-lived when the door to her room burst open, and with giggles three different beings jumped on her, landing on various spots. And then the duvet was yanked off her face

"Wake up!"

Rose groaned covering her face again, "I want to sleep" she whined

"Uh-huh. Gran said you need to wake up and get down for breakfast or you won't be getting it"

Rose looked up from under the duvets at the three kids and pouted

"Let her sleep, guys"

the four looked at the door where Laura Barton stood near the doorframe.

"Nope. I'm awake now." Rose sat a little straighter and stretched, yawning. Clint had accepted her proposal and once she personally showed him the mansion, he readily moved his family there within a week. And no one found out. Fury was the only one who was informed and he agreed that the mansion was a better option.

Ever since Rose was introduced to Laura, the two clicked. Mostly over Clint and kids. And that relation turned into a beautiful friendship the two shared. Laura and the kids quickly adapted to magic. And if you think everything would be normal after that, you are so wrong.

Rose, once while playing with the kids, found out that Cooper and Lila had magic, thanks to Clint's hedge wizard status. First gens in their family. Now that wasn't as big of a shocker as Rose expected for the family. Clint had informed his wife and kids of having a bit of magic, so Laura or the kids didn't freak out. Rose and Andy had calmed her further down while Rose explained that things like these weren't uncommon. She even told her about the Creevey brothers who were first-gen wizards in their family. Clint seemed a little pleased to find that his kids were full-fledged magicals and not like him. Since Cooper was still 8, he had three years before he was needed to attend a magical school, and Lila another 5. Plenty of time for Rose and Andy to teach them the basics.

As for the kids, the three had gotten closer.

"Well, now that you are awake," Laura chuckled when Rose pouted, "You might as well come for breakfast"

"But I wanna sleep more!"

Laura laughed at her antics "Come on kiddos. let her freshen up"

the three left the room while Rose tiredly headed for the bathroom.

* * *

When she made it to the kitchen for breakfast, she was still tired.

"When did you sleep last night?" Laura chuckled

"No clue," Rose shrugged, serving herself the now warm breakfast, "I was doing some work and I guess I slept in the middle somewhere"

"In your bed?" Cooper asked, confused. An expression that was so similar to Clint's.

"I sleepwalk, sometimes." Rose shrugged and sat down near the kids. Cooper was going through an old book for beginners of magic before they attended full-time school. The basics. Clint preferred his kids to be prepared for everything.

"Mum," Teddy spoke up, "Can we go to Disneyland this weekend?"

"Can we Aunty Rose?" Lila asked and looked at Laura, "Can we, mom?"

Rose chuckled and looked at Laura, raising a brow "Whatcha say, mom?"

Laura smiled, "Only if you are not busy"

"Hey, I'm never busy for-" Rose's phone rang, "...for my kids" she trailed off answering the phone, keeping the breakfast plate on the table.

"Hey, Brit...uh-huh...alright. I'd be there in say, 15. Keep all the papers and the legal ready...okay," she drawled out, "...can I procrastinate?...oh well. fine. I'll be there."

"What's wrong? Laura asked

"There's some paperwork I need to sign. The deals and contracts. And I have a very important gala to attend this weekend on behalf of the Maria Stark Foundation. Dad won't be attending. One of us needs to be there." she shrugged again, running a hand through her purple-pink hair, "I need a week off." she muttered and got up, putting her dish in the sink and making her to her room to change.

Laura looked at Rose in slight worry. She, like almost everyone else, often forgot that one of the strongest women in the USA, CEO of SI, part of Avengers, a scientist, and responsibility of a kid on top of everything was just 24 years old. Laura sighed. She should do something for the girl who had done so much for their family without an inch's hesitation.

Rose came down 5 minutes later, dressed in deep blue high waisted jeans, a white shirt tucked in with a first few buttons open, and a beige blazer whose sleeves were pushed to her elbows and beige pumps. She had done a quick makeup, her lips were a shade of subtle red-orange and perfect winged eyeliner.

she pressed a quick kiss on all the kids and a quick hug to Laura

"Sorry babies, no Disneyland this weekend. But I promise I'll compensate"

"It's fine" Laura smiled

Rose nodded and walked out

* * *

WASHINGTON DC,

He chuckled, shooting the reply to a meme Rose had DM'd him, which got a tongue teasing emoji from her in reply. He replied by asking when she was returning to which she just said soon. Well, isn't that precise? Then she added that she wanted to grab dinner with him when she'd come to DC. Besides, he hadn't been able to talk about anything, including the near chance of him almost kissing her, and for once he'd like to get it together and finally talk to her.

A few days after her birthday, she had left for the UK again to finish her business deals all by herself while Pepper stayed back. She had been gone for a better part of the fortnight. Tony had left too, to close some property deal. Mia too took a small vacation to go see her family. Thor left for some galactic shit. Clint got called in a mission and Natasha decided to move to DC for a quick change. Tony offered Bruce and spot with him and he decided to go for a change of scenery. That left him all alone. So Nat got this brilliant idea of suggesting that he too could move to DC for a while for a change of air and to remain close to SHIELD HQ.

He walked to his apartment as he heard his neighbor,(Claire was it?) talking to someone. As he approached the floor, he found her talking to the phone, holding a laundry basket. Despite not trying to eavesdrop, he couldn't help it. His enhanced hearing was sometimes a headache.

She noticed him and hung up as they exchanged smiles

"My aunt, she's kind of an insomniac." she nervously smiled at him

Steve nodded slightly

"Yeah." she sighed, pocketing her phone

Steve eyed the laundry basket, "Hey if you want...if you want, you're welcome to use my machine. Might be cheaper than the one in the basement."

"Oh, yeah? What's it cost?" she chuckled

"Nothing. Just helping out a neighbor" Steve smiled

"Thank you, but um...I already have a load in downstairs, and, uh...you really don't want my scrubs in your machine. I'm just finished orientation in the infectious diseases ward, so." she shrugged

"Oh," Steve muttered, "well, I'll keep my distance."

"Well hopefully not too far." she chuckled and Steve almost frowned. He wasn't that good with flirting didn't mean he didn't know when he was flirted to. Steve still nodded and turned to go to his apartment when she spoke up again, "Oh, and I think you left your stereo on."

Confusion bloomed inside Steve. He didn't remember turning on the stereo. He barely even used it. Just because the Starks got him a furnished apartment in DC, which had a decent amount of tech, didn't mean he used them regularly.

Steve nodded, "Oh. Right, thank you."

She smiled and left. Once Steve was sure she was out of sight, he looked at the door in suspicion.

Knowing that something was wrong, Steve walked to the backside of the apartment, climbed up with the fire-escape, and entered his apartment through the window. Without making any sound, he slowly headed for the stereo from which the music blared. he picked up his shield and entered the living to stop. There was Fury, sitting on his recliner in the dark.

 _"_ I don't remember giving you a key," Steve said. So far as he knew, only the Starks and he had the key. And the Starks trusted Fury as far as they could throw him.

 **"** You really think I'd need one? My wife kicked me out." Fury scoffed

"Didn't know you were married." Steve frowned

"A lot of things you don't about me." Fury replied

"I know, Nick. That's the problem."

Steve turned the lights on only to notice that Fury was injured. Before he could say anything, Fury shushed him, turned off the lights, pulled out his phone, and typed something. He turned the phone screen towards Steve.

Steve's jaw clenched when he read EARS EVERYWHERE.

"I'm sorry to have to do this, but I had no place else to crash," Fury added, typing something else and showing it to steve. The new message read SHIELD COMPROMISED.

"Who else knows about your wife?"

Fury typed him another text, YOU AND ME.

"Just...my friends." Fury replied

"Is that what we are?" Steve slightly raised his shield

"That's up to you." Fury shrugged and suddenly Fury is shot three times from through the wall, causing him to collapse. Steve looked out the window for the shooter, then he quickly dragged Fury to the next room. Steve was about to leave but Fury handed him a flash drive.

"Don't...trust anyone." Fury wheezed just before passing out. And then he heard his apartment door being broken in and a familiar voice calling him.

"Captain Rogers?"

Steve looked up and saw his neighbor walk in with a gun, "Captain, I'm Agent 13 of SHIELD Special Service."

Steve blinked in confusion before narrowing his eyes at her.

"I'm assigned to protect you," she added

"On whose order?" Steve demanded. Just then she noticed Fury lying injured on the ground.

"His." she quickly approached Fury and contacted SHIELD with her radio "Foxtrot is down, he's unresponsive. I need EMTs."

 _"Do you have a twenty on the shooter?"_ the SHIELD operative asked

Steve looked through the window where a silhouette stood on the opposite roof before looking at his neighbor.

"Tell him I'm in pursuit."

* * *

Steve was standing there in the observation room as the doctors operated on the Director of SHIELD. He heard the door open behind him and he perispherically saw a familiar face standing next to him

"Is he gonna make it?" Nat asked

"I don't know." Steve exhaled, hands in pockets

"Tell me about the shooter."

"He's fast and strong. Had a metal arm." Steve muttered. The door opened again and Steve saw Hill enter in the reflection of the glass.

"Ballistics?" Nat asked

"Three slugs, no rifling. Completely untraceable." Hill answered

"Soviet-made," Nat muttered

"Yeah."

Suddenly they watched in shock as Fury's state deteriorated. Nat took a step forward instinctually

"He's in V-tach."

"Crash cart coming in."

"Nurse, help me with the drape."

"BP is dropping."

"Defibrillator!"

It only increased the anxiety of the three

"I want you to charge him at one hundred."

"Don't do this to me, Nick" Nat muttered

"Stand back! Three, two, one. Clear! Pulse?"

"No pulse."

"Okay. 200, please. Stand back! Three, two, one. Clear! Give me epinephrine! Pulse?"

"Negative."

"Don't do this to me, Nick. Don't do this to me." It was the first time Steve had the assassin's voice break

The three watched the doctors as they continued to revive Fury but Fury was still showing as flatlining.

"What's the time?" Doctor asked

"1:03, Doctor."

"Time of death, 1:03 a.m."

Steve turned away and walked out, glancing at the flash drive.

* * *

Rose was utterly bored. Nursing her wine glass in her hand, she looked around the place quite bored. Her other hand was inside the pocket sewn in her dress where she was fiddling her phone. She was literally praying to the gods and Merlin for Pepper, Tony, or even Fury to call her away from this charity event. She'd rather face an army of Doom bots or some monster-of the week than be there, wearing a plastic smile and pretending to be actually comfortable where she wasn't.

Not that the event was any problem. She knew why she was here, representing MSF, but she always hated such high profile events where the only job men had was to discuss business deals and the stock market, women compared who got the richer husband or who's child won the science fair that was completely made by their tutor, and bachelor's preye- ahem, looked. It's looked- for a suitable match as a trophy husband/wife, depending on one's tastes. And she hated big crowds.

And Rose was pretty sure if another stuck up elite asked her to dance or to accompany her outside, she'd be losing control of her tongue and tearing that person into a new one. Rose leaned back a little, against the bar counter eyes moving around the crowd. Hell, she wouldn't even complain about having Storm here, if it meant she got out of this wretched place. And she usually just tolerated his company.

Besides, just up and leaving might wasn't the problem. The problem was that she was all alone in New York and had nothing planned. And she had no mood of going to the tower when no one else was there. She'd rather sit in a crowded hall than go back to the cold and lonely skyscraper. even if the ambiance bored her to death. Maybe she could text Steve and see if he's available for tonight? They were already supposed to meet two days later, but what the fucking hell? He was bored, as per their text exchanges, and she was sure they both could use the company of another.

"Not a fan of big crowds?"

Rose turned around her stool and looked at the bartender. He had a nice strong build and a cute face- her preferences. on top of that, chestnut brown hair and hazel-green eyes, a bonus. He might do for the night, provided he agrees.

"Depends on my mood"

"And what happens to be your mood?"

"Bored"

The guy chuckled and extended his hand, "Dean"

"Just Dean?" she smirked a little

"Dean Campbell"

"Wouldn't have anything to do with Dean Winchester, would you?"

Dean laughed, "I didn't peg you as a Supernatural fan"

Rose shrugged with a smile, "Just a guilty pleasure."

Dean grinned as he leaned on the counter, a nice attractive smile.

"No nothing to do with Winchesters or the actors. I guess it's just a funny coincidence."

"Huh," Rose chuckled, finishing her drink

"Another round?"

"Gin and Tonic, please. Can't afford to get drunk at such a place without any backup."

"Must be a high gamble," Dean chuckled as he made her the drink

"Oh you'd have no clue," Rose muttered, checking her phone, to if there was any alert or notification or message. Nothing.

"Expecting someone?" Dean handed her the drink

Rose shrugged "More like something."

Dean nodded with a hum, "Must a bitch to be an Avenger and then have nothing to do, right?"

"Got that right," Rose nodded, "Didn't think you recognized me?"

"Give me some credit, okay? Last I checked, only one girl had steel balls of dyeing her hair a crazy pink shade who also belonged to this high-society circle"

Rose laughed at that, "Guess it became more of a signature look these days"

"Oh, it has been for years, actually. If someone is talking about a pink-haired girl in her early twenties in these channels, it's usually Rose Stark."

"Usually?" Rose raised a brow

"Uh...some other girls are trying to follow your footsteps and failing miserably. So, yes, I'd say usually. More like 95.4% of the times"

Rose nodded with a hum and she checked him over discreetly. No wedding ring or any jewelry. A small minds probe revealed he was amazingly single. Great.

"so what do you say, Dean? When does your shift end?"

Dean almost choked on-air and looked at her with wide eyes.

Rose mentally rolled her eyes. She'd expect men to stop giving her those looks when she'd ask such questions, but would they? No. Come On! She had a fucking reputation!

"Ah," Dean cleared his throat, "Well, it ends in...uh...30 minutes"

"Can you make it 15?" Rose was not required to put on a seductive tone or bat her eyelashes. She knew she was attractive.

Dean stared at her in awe for about a whole minute, "I'll check in with Chris," he turned his heel and left.

Rose smiled, finishing her gin and tonic. Finally.

* * *

Disguised as a civilian dressed in a hoody, Steve went back to the hospital to retrieve the flash drive from the vending machine. it was the last thing Fury handed him over and as much as he knew Fury, it had to have some very vital information.

Just as Steve took out a coin from his pocket and stood in front of the vending machine, his eyes widened. The drive was missing. The next thing he knows Natasha is standing next to him, chewing gum and something snapped in him. He quickly pulled her into a nearby empty room and pushed her to the wall

"Where is it?" Steve demanded. Just because they were all great friends and used to live together doesn't mean they had the right to intervene in another's missions. It was a rule.

"Safe." Natasha deadpanned, looking him in the eyes

"Do better!" Steve growled

"Where did you get it?"

"Why would I tell you?"

Natasha looked at him for a few seconds

"Fury gave it to you. Why?"

Something struck Steve, "What's on it?"

"I don't know."

"Stop lying!"

Natasha humorlessly chuckled, "I only act like I know everything, Steve. Ask Rose"

Natasha mentally patted herself when there was a minute-very minute- change in Steve's posture when she mentioned Rose.

"I bet you knew Fury hired the pirates, didn't you?" Steve asked, bringing back their current problem.

"Well, it makes sense." Natasha nodded to herself, looking away, "The ship was dirty, Fury needed a way in, so do you."

"I'm not gonna ask you again"

Natasha looked back at him.

"I know who killed Fury. Most of the intelligence community doesn't believe he exists, the ones who do call him the Winter Soldier. He's credited with over two dozen assassinations in the last fifty years."

"So he's a ghost story."

Natasha snorted

"Five years ago I was escorting a nuclear engineer out of Iran, somebody shot out my tires near Odessa. We lost control, went straight over a cliff, I pulled us out, but the Winter Soldier was there. I was covering my engineer, so he shot him straight through me." she pulled her shirt where a nasty scar was there on the side of her stomach, one he had never seen, "Soviet slug, no rifling. Bye-bye bikinis."

"Yeah, I bet you look terrible in them now." Steve retorted

There's a hint of a smile from Natasha. The Starks were rubbing off on him, good. Bigger fishes to fry, though.

"Going after him is a dead end. I know, I've tried." she held up the flash drive "Like you said, he's a ghost story."

Steve took the drive from her

"Well, let's find out what the ghost wants."


	3. Chapter 3

The first place they hit was a mall.

"The first rule of going on the run is, don't run, walk," Natasha said as the two walked quite briskly

"If I run in these shoes, they're gonna fall off," Steve muttered back, adjusting the glasses Nat had gotten him.

Natasha turned and entered a Mac store where laptops were available. Natasha led him to one of the computers and Steve handed her the drive.

"The drive has a Level 6 homing program, so as soon as we boot up SHIELD will know exactly where we are."

"How much time do we have?"

"Uh...about nine minutes from..." she inserted the drive in the port, "Now."

Steve started looking around. He was almost dumb as rocks when it came to tech. He'd let Nat handle it so he could keep an eye around. After all, they were racing against the clock.

Natasha wasn't having a good moment either. On top of everything that just happened, this stupid code was not breaking. The more she typed, the more the program countered it.

"Fury was right about that ship, somebody's trying to hide something. This drive is protected by some sort of AI, it keeps rewriting itself to counter my commands."

"Can you override it?" Steve asked

"The person who developed this is slightly smarter than me. Slightly." Natasha replied, eyes not wavering from the screen, "I'm gonna try running a tracer. This is a program that SHIELD developed to track hostile malware, so if we can't read the file, maybe we can find out where it came from."

"Can I help you guys with anything?"

Both Natasha and Steve looked at the Apple employee, who had approached them. Natasha's demeanor changed all of a sudden as she broke a smile and swung herself half over Steve, "Oh no. My fiancé was just helping me with some honeymoon destinations."

"Right! We're getting married." Steve added, rather bit uncomfortably

"Congratulations. Where do you guys thinking about going?" the man grinned

Steve looked at the screen where the codes were still snaking around.

"That's what we were trying to find out," Steve replied, sightly positioning himself in front of the screen.

"Oh." The employee looked at Steve for a moment, as he adjusted his fake glasses, "I have the exact same glasses."

"Wow, you two are practically twins." Natasha deadpanned, attention back on the screen

"Yeah, I wish. Specimen. Uh...if you guys need anything, I've been Aaron." the man flashed them a stupid grin and his stupid name tag.

"Thank you." Steve gave him a small smile and Aaron left. Steve turned to look around when he spotted a guy from the SWAT team.

"You said nine minutes, come on." Steve reached for the drive but Natasha caught his hand.

"I just needed 30 more seconds, Rogers" Natasha frowned

"They found us, Natasha. We are running out of time here," Steve glared at her, grabbing the drive and pulling it out, "And you said whosoever developed this is smarter than you. We can't risk it. Not now."

Natasha glared back but then sighed and stepped back and the two exited the store.

"Standard tac-team. Two behind, two across, two coming straight at us. If they make us, I'll engage, you hit the south escalator to the metro." Steve quickly said, eyes darting in all directions o canvass the situation.

They noticed two agents heading their way.

"Shut up and put your arm around me, laugh at something I said," Natasha ordered

"What?"

"Do it!"

Steve quickly placed his arm around Natasha and laughed. Once they were clear, the two separated and headed for the escalator. As they are going down the escalator Natasha spotted Rumlow on the escalator next to them going up, she turned to Steve.

"Kiss me."

That sudden statement threw him off as he stared at her with surprise and shock

"What?"

"Public displays of affection make people very uncomfortable."

"Yes, they do." Just as soon as Steve agreed, Nat pulled his head and kissed him making. Once Nat made sure that Rumlow passed them, she broke the kiss and turned back around

"You still uncomfortable?" she asked, stepping down

"It's not exactly the word I would use," Steve muttered, trying to cool down the warmth of his blushing cheeks. This was not how he expected his first kiss after defrosting to be!

Once they were outside, they entered a crowded street, mingling with the crowd.

"We need to find another computer," Nat muttered

"Nat, wait, listen." Steve stopped and held Nat's arm, "Maybe we should contact someone who is smarter than the guy who made this. Who regularly hacks into SHIELD for kicks"

Nat rolled her eyes, "Let's find a payphone then"

* * *

They found it pretty quick and Natasha dialed the number she had come to remember by heart.

_"Hello"_

so she had just woken up. Lovely. Nat shared a look with Steve who shrugged.

"It's Nat"

_"Yeah?"_

"where are you?"

 _"Sleeping_ " she replied in a slurred tone

 _"Who's that?_ " that was a male voice that did not belong to Tony, Rhodey, or anyone they knew. So she is waking up from a one-nighter. Nat perispherically looked at Steve, who looked like he was trying not to listen but was failing, which made her almost chuckle.

 _"Just a friend,"_ Rose replied to the mystery man

"Cyclops is dead"

"..."

They were some shuffling and tumbling, a " _Excuse me_ " before they heard the door open and then close.

 _"come again_ " now she sounded wide awake

"Cyclops is dead"

There was a sharp intake of breath and some mutterings.

"HQ's compromised. We are on a run and we need help"

Some more muttering, more like swearing but then it stopped, _"Wait. We?"_

"Me and Steve"

 _"Okay. Okay. Okay. Okay,"_ she muttered and exhaled, _"where are you?"_

"City Center DC, 10th St, DC"

 _"Okay,"_ Rose exhaled again _"Go to 3550, Passiac Street. Zip's 20016. Head there and stay low. I'll meet you there. it's protected. Key's champagne cake"_

"Got it"

_"Stay safe, guys. The last thing I want is to find something that happened to you two. I mean it"_

"Meet us there." with that Nat hung up and turned to Steve, "We gotta move"

To her half surprise, Steve managed to hotwire a random car. Turned out Passiac Street was on the other side of the city. They couldn't take the metro, of the risks of being spotted by the cameras. Driving it was, then

"Where did Captain America learn how to steal a car?" Natasha spared Steve an amused glance, feet on the dashboard

"Nazi Germany."

Natasha hummed in return.

"And we're borrowing. Take your feet off the dash." Steve added and Nat complied. The silence lasted for a few minutes before Nat spoke up

"Alright, I have a question for you, oh, which you do not have to answer. I feel like if you don't answer it though, you're kind of answering it, you know?"

"What?"

"Was that your first kiss since 1945?" Nat asked with a sly grin

Steve spared her a look, "That bad, huh?"

"I didn't say that." Nat shrugged

"Well, it kind of sounds like that's what you're saying."

"No, I didn't. I just wondered how much practice you've had."

"You don't need practice."

"Everybody needs practice," Natasha replied

"It was not my first kiss since 1945. I'm ninety-five, I'm not dead."

"Nobody special, though?"

Steve chuckled, "Believe it or not, it's kind of hard to find someone with shared life experience."

"Oh," Nat slightly nodded, "then pray to tell, how did Rose fit that bill?"

Steve almost hit the breaks. What did she just say?

"Don't look so shocked Steve," Nat chuckled, "Your schoolboy crush over our little witch is not as hidden as you think it is. Why the hell do you think we tried really hard to make sure Rose would be with you on your birthday the whole time? Lemme tell you this, Rogers, it's really hard to get her to do something she didn't come up with. And we all worked really hard for that."

Steve's grip on the steering wheel tightened. If Nat knew, then who else? Did Bruce know? Tony? Worst, did Rose knew?

"They don't." Nat suddenly said, "Tony and Rose, I mean. Mostly oblivious, that pair"

"Bruce does?"

Nat chuckled, "He was the first to point it out to others." she looked at him, "don't worry, he won't hulk out on you. Believe it or not, bruce approves of you for Rose"

"does it matter, though?" Steve asked

"I guess not. But if you are gonna sit on your ass and just crushing over her, someone's gonna swoop in and claim her before you realize"

Steve chuckled "Rose is not the settling type"

"And you know that how, exactly?"

"She told me. She couldn't find a man the way she wants, who shares her sentiments"

Nat really wanted to either strangle them both or shut them both in a closet until they confessed and did each other.

"And I'm not the kind of guy she's looking for"

"Really?" Nat raised a brow "Lemme guess, she told you that"

"Indirectly"

Nat knew her patience was being tested this way. One of her close friends had a major crush on her pseudo-little sister and was not making a move. How was she to play match make like this?

"Do you trust me, Steve?" Nat looked at him

"Depends"

Nat rolled her eyes

"You share Rose's sentiments way more than you realize. And take my word when I say it, but that shared life experience you talked of, Rose gets it. Don't ask me how, they are not my beans to spill. You just need to talk to her one-on-one"

"What about Tony?"

"Okay, first, you need not think of Tony but his gorgeous daughter you have a crush on. Second, Rose has a thing for stupidly brave men, which reflects in your personality way more than you think. Third, heart of gold, have you looked at yourself?" Nat snorted

"You are manipulating her words"

Nat shrugged "If that's what you think, Rogers. but sometimes the truth is what is in front of you and you are ignoring it"

Steve gave her a look but then focused back on the road. he didn't say anything. Right now the bigger issue was finding the metal arm guy who assassinated Nick Fury

* * *

This was not how rose planned the day for. The previous night had been pretty amazing. her basic plan for the following day was sleeping till noon and then leaving to go back to her corporate life. But will whatever she wants ever happen? No!

She had woken up by Nat. At first, she guessed that Nat needed some pro tip or something regarding some mission, but Nat had dropped a huge bomb on her-Fury was dead. Someone managed to get one on the Nick Fury and that was fucking concerning. Like Tony had said, he was the spy. So whosoever it was, they were a danger to everyone.

Only for the second bomb to drop when she read a news telecast which said Captain America was now a wanted fugitive. What the fuck had Steve done?! She could handle him having bar fights and prank wars but becoming a national fugitive? Some serious shit was brewing and Rose wanted to be a part of the action. She was due home, anyway.

She looked at herself in the mirror before she managed to tie her hair in a haphazard braid and rushed out, only clad in her lingerie

"What's happening?" Dean asked, now awake and sitting on the bed, as he pulled his pants

Rose picked her discarded satin dress and pulled it on, "Some serious shit just hit the fan. I gotta go."

"where?"

"Confidential," she muttered and pulled her tan pencil heel sandals. She stood up and turned her back to Dean, "could you?"

Dean pinched the base of the zipper with one hand and pulled it up.

"Thanks," she pulled and started collecting her phone, purse, and other things that belonged to her

"So...Call me?"

Rose laughed and placed a sound kiss on his lips as Dean's arms snaked around her waist, pulling her closer

"If I'm ever back in the neighborhood" she smiled "but right now I gotta go. I've got some people hanging on me"

* * *

Steve pulled on the side of the road as Nat checked the address

"guess we are at the right place" Nat muttered, looking around. It was also a typical DC neighborhood. The buildings on that road were so similar it was hard to pinpoint the address. What was worse that none of the buildings had numbers or any indication of the address.

"Which one is 3550?"

Nat looked around, craning her neck, "could be a magical neighborhood. Address only visible to people with magic?" she shrugged, "Lemme ask someone."

Nat got out of the car, asking Steve to stay put, and approached a nearby flower shop.

"Good morning, young lady," the man greeted with a smile, a bunch of Irises in his hand "How can I help you this fine morning?"

"Hi," Nat smiled, "I was actually looking for a friend's place and I'm kinda lost. You big cities ad how confusing they can be," Nat scoffed, a fake New York accent shining through

"Of course of course," the man laughed, "What would be the address?"

"3550 Passiac Street. That's what she said"

"Well you are at the right place," the man chuckled and turned to face the road "the fifth building from my shop is the one. The brown one, yes"

"Thank you so much, sir" Nat smiled a little

"It's all good."

Nat made her way to the car and conveyed what the shopkeeper told her to Steve. Finally, they reached the spot and the two got out of the car. They walked to the front door and Steve pressed the bell. Nothing. Nat tried the door. Locked.

Well, she could try and pick the lock, but she didn't think people would appreciate witnessing it when she and Steve were practically on their run.

"Let's see if there's a side door," Nat muttered, pointing at the small alley next to the building. they entered the alley where they found another door. No doorbell and the door was locked.

"She said it was protected," Nat muttered

"By what?"

Nat exhaled, "Can't tell if it's magic or tech or both," she muttered, looking over the building when she finally spotted an odd brick. She walked closer to it only to spot a symbol on the brick she had seen somewhere before.

"that's one of Rose's tattoos," Steve scrunched his brow. Nat rolled her eyes. Of course, he'd remember.

Nat raised her hand to touch the triangle symbol only for the brick to suddenly deepen in and slide away, revealing a number pad.

"A four-digit code"

"Champagne cake." Steve muttered, "what kind of password is that?"

Nat raked through her memories trying to remember 'champagne cake'

"Steve, what kind of cake was there on your birthday?"

"Uh...butterscotch"

"Rose's?"

"Beer something"

"Butterbeer" Nat muttered "Tony's?"

Steve's eyes slightly widened as he looked at Nat, "Champagne"

Nat raised her finger and pressed 0-5-2-9 and enter

ACCESS DENIED

"Try 2-9-0-5"

Nat raised a brow at him

"Do it"

she did

ACCESS GRANTED

Steve shrugged when nat shot her a look "She's British. They have a different format for the date"

"Well, that was quite easy for someone as paranoid as Rose. Tony's birthday?"

the number pad slid closed with the brick again only for another brick to slid open and a small mic, speaker and camera appeared

"State your names." a female robotic voice ordered

"Not so simple now, huh?" Steve asked

Nat rolled her eyes and leaned a little forward, "Natasha Romanoff"

Steve took her place, "Steve Rogers"

The mic slid back, "Access granted. Welcome, Agent Natasha Romanoff, Captain Steve Rogers"

With a distinct click, they heard the door unlock and sharing a look, entered the place.

The door closed behind them, not that they paid mind.

They made their way in through the hallway which led to a living room. It was huge and looked posh, definitely Rose's. Next to the living room was a huge kitchen area which was half behind another wall. This one was bigger than their kitchen at the communal, back at the tower.

Just as they were looking around,

"Hello"

the two jumped at the sudden voice and turned to face the speaker. She was a petite platinum blonde woman with beautiful glazed eyes and a kind smile. She had a pair of apple earrings and her straight almost-white blonde hair was straight and flowy. She was dressed in a simple pajama set and held a mug of what smelled like tea in her hands

"Hi" Natasha greeted

Suddenly they felt like they were intruding into someone's personal space.

"I'm Natasha and this is Steve. W-"

"You must be Rosa's friends from her other work." she gave a small smile, "It's a pleasure to meet you"

"Likewise, mam" Steve added. It was the first time they had heard someone address Rose and 'Rosa' who was not a part of Fantastic 4 or a jerk or both.

The woman giggled quite softly, "I'm Luna Lovegood. I'm afraid we never had the delight of being introduced," she made her way to them. She was so light on her feet, no wonder they didn't hear her enter.

"Afraid so, Ms. Lovegood," Nat gave her a tight-lipped smile

"Well, it's alright. I suppose it has to do with the nargles colonizing your heads"

Steve looked at Nat. Nargles? he mouthed for which Nat shrugged

"Please do make yourself home. I'm sure Rosa is on her way here."

"thank you," Nat smiled but Luna waved her off

"Worry not, Ms. Romanova. Any friend of Rosa's is a friend of ours"

Nat raised a brow.

Suddenly there were some loud thuds and then a nearby door opened

"Have you seen my jumper, Luna?"

It was Ginny, who then noticed the presence of the guests. And she quietly receded back behind the door.

Steve coughed and looked away and Nat smiled.

"I was not expecting you guys over here"

"We are sorry for coming to your place unexpectedly" Nat smiled apologetically as Luna handed Ginny a random top to cover her bra-only state. Ever since Rose's birthday, the Weasleys had adopted the whole of Avengers as their own extended family. it was only fair if they got treated back that way.

"It's alright," Ginny pulled the top and stepped from behind the door, "Besides, it's Rose's place. We just squat over when we are around"

"Sure does look like it," Steve said, gesturing around

Ginny chuckled, "Wait till you see the fifth floor."

"fifth floor?" Steve asked

"Rosa owns the entire building," Luna piped in, handing the mug of tea to Ginny

Nat and Steve shared a look, "We didn't know that"

"Not a lot of people do," Ginny replied, "this place is open for all those who want some time away from family. Most of our close friends from school or my brothers come over here when they want to"

Before either of them could make a comment, the front door opened and then closed with a slam as Rose entered, slightly panting, dressed in a beautiful satin dress and high heels.

"How late am I?"

"Not much" Nat replied, assessing Rose's state

"Great, awesome. I'm sorry but you gotta wait ten more minutes. I desperately need a shower because I so don't wanna smell like I drowned myself in Axe body spray"

"One-nighter-gone-wrong?" Ginny chuckled

"Hardy har har," Rose snorted "I need your clothes"

"Nuh-uh" Ginny shook her head "You still haven't returned my grey dress and that pinstripe jumper"

"They are at dry cleaners" Rose protested "and come on, Gin. you are like the best sister in the world and I love you! Now can I borrow some clothes?"

Ginny just raised a brow.

"I'm gonna take that as a yes," Rose started walking towards the staircase. She did a 180 and looked at Steve and Nat, "10 minutes"

"Take your time," Steve said

"I'm afraid that is not a luxury we can afford here, Steve," she smiled grimly, "After all, every cop and camera in the country is on a lookout for you both"

Nat audibly groaned, "that's just fucking amazing"

Rose disappeared upstairs. Suddenly Ginny's eyes widened and she looked at the stairs,

"I swear to Merlin, Rose, if you touched my H&M or Zara or any of my new clothes, I'll hex you into next month!"

"that's adorable Ginerva," Came Rose yells from above.

Ginny broke into a mad dash as she rushed upstairs, which elicited a laugh from Luna and amusement from Steve and Nat.

"You need to get used to this," Luna told them before walking to the base of stairs, "Girls! Can we not have a fight here over clothes?"

"Tell her to fucking stay away from my closet!" Ginny hollered back

"It's just a temporary thing"

"That's what you said last time!"

"I did not!"

Luna sighed before looking at the guests, "I should break those two before they escalate it further"

"Of course," Nat nodded and Luna disappeared upstairs

"Never thought I'd see Rose like this" Steve chuckled

"Well, like Luna said, better get used to this"

* * *

Rose returned exactly ten minutes later wearing a new set of clothes-grey ankle-length jeans, an olive green sweatshirt, and a denim jacket with sports shoes.

"Please tell me I don't smell like Axe body spray any more" she looked at Nat

Nat took a whiff off Rose, "Just a faint trace"

"I need another shower," she muttered "But later. right now problem at hand."

Nat nodded. But before she could start, Rose stopped her

"What's wrong?"

"I called someone," she checked her watch "He should be here by now"

And then they heard the back door open and close and footsteps appear

Steve stood up and Nat blinked

"Clint?" Nat asked

Clint broke a stupid grin as he looked over the two, "You know I have so many questions right now. But first and foremost, why didn't you call me, Nat?"

"You are supposed to be on a mission in Hong Kong," Nat replied, folding her arms

"already finished it when Rose called." he replied, sitting down, "So, what's the situation?"

"Who all knows?" Steve asked

"Dad and Bruce do too. Thor isn't on Earth so didn't send him an emergency invite to the party," Rose replied as Luna handed her a mug of tea which she accepted with a small "Thanks" before she looked at them, "I would have called them both here, but dad's in Lyon buying some new company and I figured it won't be the best time for Hulk to show up. But they are both on alerts"

Steve frowned, "Why didn't you tell us you were telling them?"

"Whoa, easy there, Cap," Clint stood up, "We are a team. We fought a dozen of battles together. Are you doubting our loyalty at the moment when you need all the help you can get?"

"Someone managed to get a hit on Fury. And because I know better, I'd say it's as worse as assassinating a US president because that guy is the best spy in the world. No way would he be taken down by a regular run-in-the-mill assassin."

"Rose's right." Clint added, "Whosoever kicked Fury's bucket is a nationwide danger, if not worldwide. And that happens to be Avenger level threat," he looked at Luna with a smile as she handed him his mug of strong coffee "Thanks. Clint Barton"

"Luna. You're welcome" Luna smiled and went back to the kitchen

"They aren't wrong, you know" Nat looked at Steve

Steve took a deep breath, "Sorry. It's everything that's been going on," he exhaled, "Okay, so what's our plan?"

"First things first, how the hell did you end up becoming a national fugitive?" Clint asked Steve

Steve took another deep breath "SHIELD's compromised. HYDRA infiltrated it"

The air changed in the room.

"Wait," Rose stood straighter, "HYDRA kicked Fury's bucket?"

Steve looked at her and nodded.

"And do we know the leak?"

"I have a strong suspicion," at their questioning glances-which he also got from Nat since he hadn't told her much, he added, "Alexander Pierce"

"Never liked that guy," Clint muttered, "Kinda fishy"

"In Fury's absence, all power falls into Pierce's hand," Nat added, "It was a well-calculated risk"

"One which worked," Rose deadpanned staring at the floorboards, "And if Pierce's HYDRA and he's at SHIELD, he has some of the world's best tech to wor-"

Rose froze and her eyes widened.

"Rosie?" Clint asked

"FUCK!"

"Rose? What's it?" Nat asked

"Project INSIGHT! that fucking bastard has control over Project INSIGHT!"

Steve inhaled sharply as he also realized the fact.

"Wanna share that with the class?" Clint asked. Steve knew that none but authorized personnel knew of Project Insight and neither of the spies was authorized for that.

Rose took a deep breath, "Project insight is something Dad and I whipped up for SHIELD. They are a trio of next-generation helicarriers which a larger target range. They are linked to targeting satellites."

"Why would you and Tony build something like that?" Nat frowned

Rose frowned back "Because we did not have a clue that HYDRA was in SHIELD. And while neither of us trust Fury, he wasn't wrong with the argument he presented for them. It was just in case something like Loki ever happened again. A contingency plan. It concerned world security, so we built it. We aren't always gonna be there to protect the world."

"How were we not told about it?" Nat folded her arms, "All projects have a clearance of level 7 and above"

"Project Insight is for Level 9 and above," Steve replied

"You are level 8," Nat looked at him for which Steve shrugged

"Fury trusted me, I guess" Steve replied

"what's with you and Tony? How come you were involved with this?"

"Other than the fact that we built them, Dad and I've got clearance Level 9," she replied, sipping on the tea

"Is there a way to abort the project?" Clint asked, bringing back the topic

"Not from here, no," Rose bit her lower lip, "All their control systems have a slot. A proper chip if inserted can abort the mission"

"and where would we find those chips?" Steve asked

"I have them in my lab. Which is in Malibu. Don't fret about it, I can have it here in 30 seconds. I think there are bigger concerns are stopping Pierce ASAP and finding Fury's killer. 'Cause if he's still at large and we are the only thorns in their path, they will soon be coming for our heads"

"Do we know anything about him or her?" Clint asked

Nat snorted. "We have a name. Winter Soldier"

this time, Rose choked on her tea. She went into a coughing fit as Steve rushed to her and patted her back. Nat and Clint exchanged a look with a smirk.

"I'm okay, yeah. Thanks." Rose replied. Steve gave her a once over but settled closeby.

Rose looked at Nat, "Could you please stop dropping nuclear bombs on me? This is the fourth one! I swear I can only handle this much, Romanoff before my heart gives out!"

"You know Winter Soldier?" Nat raised a brow

"Way closely than you think," Rose muttered, keeping her mug on the table

"But he's a ghost story, right? No one has seen this guy in ages!" Clint argued

"I have," Steve muttered, "He killed Fury and...I've seen him"

"and there's his MO," Nat added, "Soviet slugs and metal arm"

"Oh that's Winter Soldier alright" Rose rolled her eyes

"How do you know him?" Steve asked

"Can't make a guess?" Rose deadpanned

"Okay, I know I'm gonna sound very stupid but...don't tell me you slept with him," Clint raised his arms in a placating manner

Rose fixed him a glare, "I didn't. Seriously, that's gross." Rose scoffed, "Winter Soldier has been credited with over 49 assassinations over the last 60 years"

"I thought it was over 12" Nat muttered

Rose shook her head "It's actually 51, but officially it's 49"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Steve frowned

"Winter Soldier has never missed a mark in his tenure, but twice. Now you want to guess who the target was?"

Rose mentally calculated. 1...2...3...4.

"You," Nat barely breathed the word

Rose nodded, biting her lip, "He tried to take a shot at me twice so far. Once when I was 16, another when I was 19. Never got a chance to ask him why. Now, I can do that."

"You knew he was HYDRA?" Steve's frown deepened

Rose inhaled, having an idea of what was to come, "I did. I knew HYDRA was around, but Winter Soldier was such a rare sight and HYDRA activity was almost null. It had always been hard to keep track of them. A few years ago, three years before they found you in ice" she looked at Steve before looking at others,

"I was keeping track of a HYDRA base in a small European country-Slovenia. Far as I knew it was the only functional HYDRA base there was. And then one day, out of the blue, there was an explosion and that base was blown to atoms. It wasn't HYDRA doing that to themselves, I know. it wasn't SHIELD, because there aren't any records, even authorized ones. I thought everything HYDRA-related, including the Winter Soldier, was finished in that explosion. I tried tracking but came up with nothing. So I stopped looking and focused on more important things in my life"

Silence.

"Where's your research?" Nat asked "Records of keeping track on the"

"I mainly focused on Winter Soldier." she rolled her eyes at their expressions, "Seriously? This guy tried to kill me twice and you don't think he'd pique my interest?"

"Normal people stay away from people trying to kill them" Clint muttered

"Never said I was normal," Rose muttered, walking into the kitchen. She opened a random cabinet and pulled out a manila folder, which she extended to Steve. Before he could grab it, she pulled it back a little, earning a raised brow from the blonde super-soldier.

"There might be some things you won't like when you'll see them," she warned, "You sure want to read it?"

Steve looked at the folder and then at her. There was some genuine concern on her face.

"I'll take the risk," he muttered and took the folder, opening it.

Rose sat down on a kitchen stool, grabbing her now cold tea. She knew what was to come and she knew Steve wouldn't take it lightly. And it was proven right when she heard some crunching of paper under the tight grip.

"How long have you known?" there was a difference in that voice, a demanding tone. And there was anger, hurt, a bit of betrayal, and guilt. But anger mostly.

"Rose?" Steve growled, "How long have you known?!"

Rose noticed Clint and Nat stepping closer should they need to step in.

"Only for a year before the base was blown," she replied, looking at him

"And why didn't you tell me?"

Rose frowned, stepping down the stool as she shot the super-soldier a glare. Okay, she understood that he was upset but that didn't mean she'll let him treat her like crap.

"Because I didn't think it mattered. He was dead. And we had bigger concerns. Like you adjusting in the 21st century. Then Loki happened and then Killian. I didn't get an opportunity!"

Before Steve could counter-argue, Rose continued

"How did you wanted to hear it, huh Steve? You wake up 70 years in the future, in a world you know nothing about. Then you get pushed down to fight a fucking alien army led by a deranged Norse God! and then the whole Killian shit-show. Then everyone moved in at the tower. How and when the fuck did you me to come over to you and tell you this? And how exactly would I have said that?

 _'Hi Steve, you know what, the best friend you thought died from falling from the train actually did not, but made it out alive. Oh, and now he's brainwashed by HYDRA and is their major weapon. And, by the way, he died a few years back in an explosion. Have a good day_ '. Is that how you wanted me to tell you?"

The paper crumpled further under Steve's grip

"Guys," Clint tried to step in but Nat held him back. Something was going on between the two and they needed to clear the air before they could work on this together.

"Oh, and in case you missed it." Rose turned and faced him with a strong glare and so angry, they had never seen her like that, "He tried to kill me. Twice. And lemme tell you, he got very close once for anyone's comfort. I could have died! So yeah, dad's too super pissed at this man, who tried to off me. Twice. And that is also the reason I didn't tell you anything."

the paper crumpled more and Steve's angry breaths were very audible.

Rose inhaled sharply before she ran a hand through her waves. Stress and tension getting a better part of her.

"I'm getting the chips," she muttered and vanished with a pop.

"what the fuck did just happen?" Nat muttered with a frown

Clint looked at Steve, "Please don't tell me Bucky Barnes is the Winter Soldier"

Nat's eyes widened at that.

Steve just slammed the folder on the table and headed out, slamming the door after him.

Nat picked the manila folder and saw the page, whose side was badly crumpled.

There written in clear words, next to a photo, were,

 **Weapon:** ASSET

 **Codename:** WINTER SOLDIER

 **Patient Name:** JAMES BUCHANAN BARNES

Well, the other shoe just dropped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! Thank you so much for all the responses from you guys. I posted that as a 'Back off, I'm done taking your crap' but I was not expecting so much feedback. Thank you so much.
> 
> With everything going on, these comments have been making my days since. I can't thank you guys enough for making me smile.
> 
> Enjoy the next chapter and you know the drill.
> 
> Ciao


	4. Chapter 4

Ten minutes later Steve re-entered. He looked relatively calmer, but still, there was some tension in him. And the spies understood. Just finding out that your bff from the early 20th century was not only alive but a brainwashed assassin was a kick in the gut. The only thing worse than that was your current crush and close friend knowing about your supposed dead bff all along but staying shut.

And Rose wasn't at fault, either. Brainwashed, yes, but Bucky Barnes had made assassination attempts on her. She had all the rights to be pissed. The only good thing was the absence of the older Stark. It would have been worse to control him, had it been him in Rose's stead.

He didn't say anything, just entered, and sat down. About 30 seconds later, Rose re-appeared, a black backpack on her shoulder

She took in everyone and then settled the bag on the kitchen island before she pulled her laptop.

"NYX, I want a global connectivity right now"

"Consider it done, miss"

The other three jumped at the sudden voice

"Who's that?"

"NYX, colleagues. Guys, NYX. next-generation AI. First AI to be fully functional in a magical environment"

"Wasn't that JARVIS?" Nat asked, taking a seat opposite to her on a stool

"JARVIS can work in a stable magic environment. A slight fluctuation and he'd short-circuit. NYX is a bit more advanced"

"Global Connectivity achieved, miss"

"Go through SHIELD files with a fine-tooth comb. Anything remotely resembling HYDRA, pop that up"

"Got it"

"Bucky wouldn't do that"

Clint and Nat looked at Steve and Rose just raised a brow, eyes still fixed on the screen, "Never said it was him. I blamed Winter Soldier, not Bucky Barnes. But that's just me. Not sure how dad would react," she deadpanned before looking at them, "You got anything else?"

Nat nodded and elbowed Steve, who produced a flash drive from his pocket.

"It's got a level 6 protection which will alert the authorities in nine minutes of connectivity," Nat wanted

Rose took the drive and nodded, "Nine minutes is more than enough time for me," she muttered, "NYX, put the HYDRA search on secondary drives. I need your primary focus here"

"On what, miss?"

"As soon as the flash drive gets connectivity, bounce the signal. All over the world. Don't stay at one spot for more than 10 seconds. I want every major hotspot in the world covered."

"Noted"

"Connecting, right...now," Rose plugged it and started working on breaking the drive's AI protections. Rose's fingers moved very quickly with practiced speed and her eyes never strayed from the screen. She was on her turf and she knew what she was doing.

* * *

Nat glanced at her watch. 4 minutes had passed and then suddenly Rose pulled the drive out and looked at them, "What's in New Jersey?"

"What?" Nat frowned

Rose turned around her laptop and showed them the place on the map. A deserted place in New Jersey.

"The file has self-destructing programming. After your first attempt to break through its firewalls, it transmitted all its data to the main server hub and just erased everything it had. I cannot retrieve the data but I figured where the data is heading for. And apparently, the data was retrieved from here as well. New Jersey. Exactly this place, here"

"I know this place," Steve muttered, "Or knew"

"Okay?" Clint leaned forward to look at Steve

"I was trained there," Steve replied, "During the war"

"That's great," Clint muttered, "It's a World War II training camp. A ghost camp"

"Why would it show that place?" Steve asked

"That's where the signal is transmitted from," Rose replied, "The algorithm on the drive is getting its data transmission from this..."

"Camp Leigh" Steve provided

"camp in NJ."

"Then we should check that place," Steve started, but no one else moved, "What's wrong?"

"It's a trap, Steve," Clint said

"What?" Steve frowned, "How can you say that?"

"Data transmissions like those don't happen by themselves. They need to be done manually at fixed periods of time," Nat deadpanned, eyes fixed on the wall opposite to her, "Whoever is transmitting the data will alert HYDRA as soon as we step into the camp."

"HYDRA was smart enough to thrive under SHIELD's nose for all these years," Rose added, "It won't be stupid enough to let out such a big hotspot open for anyone to trot in"

"And we are talking about HYDRA agents who work for SHIELD, that's a pretty deep end in itself. And SHIELD has a few hackers around the world that can break any firewall. The Starks are on that list. And let's say, even by a 20% chance they know that you'd ask one of the two for help and figure out the camp, they are gonna be there ready with an ambush. They won't take chances with you and Nat in the open." Clint added

"They are going to scout every single possible location in the country," Rose added, "Open ain't safe for you right now?"

"Then what?"

"We wait," Rose muttered, "We need an opening. Or some slip up from HYDRA. Or a bloody good reason. Anything. But we can't just up and leave," she looked at Steve, "and I'd rather you not step out of this building for a while, no matter what. I thought I told you that every single cop and camera in this fucking country is looking for you. But instead of listening, you had to get out and risk being seen. God knows what's wrong with you."

"What's wrong with me is that I just found out that you lied to me. About Bucky!" Steve replied

Rose faced him back with a glare of her own, which was very fierce, by the way, "I did not fucking lie! Keeping certain secrets is not lying! Grow up! Before I told you about Winter Soldier, you were acting all rational and strategic. But since the reveal, that strategic and mind rational mind is thrown out of the window. Now you are making emotional decisions and that's a risk we cannot afford right now"

"That's my best friend out there"

"Who is a fucking brainwashed HYDRA assassin!" Rose snapped, "for the love of God, Steven, try to understand that Bucky doesn't remember you. He won't even recognize you. For him, you are a mission. A mission he needs to complete and he will kill you without breaking a motherfucking sweat."

"You don't know that," Steve's jaw clenched

"You weren't on his assassin list, I was! And I've looked him in the eyes before I managed to escape. That's not Bucky in there, that's a goddamn killing machine!"

"He is counting on me!"

"No, he is bloody not!" Rose was pissed now. Why wouldn't Steve understand?

Nat quickly jumped in the mid, pushing Steve a little farther,

"She's right Steve. If he recognized you, he'd have done it that night when you pursued him. He's brainwashed. He doesn't know what he's doing."

"and that's why I need to save him!" Steve snapped at Nat

"Is he for real?" Rose muttered in shock when she heard Steve

"Afraid so," Clint replied, pulling her a little closer to him

"Steve we can't just barge out there to save him. We need a strategy"

Steve opened his mouth to say something but Rose cut him, "If you say what I think you are going to say, don't waste your breath. Bucky Barnes is dead. That out there, is Winter Soldier, a HYDRA Asset who can and will kill you on sight because you are HYDRA's biggest headache right now. So do us all a favor and shut the fuck up, Steven Rogers!"

Steve did. All the time he had spent around Rose, he had never heard her so angry. She was truly pissed.

"And do us another favor and think this thoroughly. I don't believe in trading lives, but if it were choosing between your best friend turned killing machine or millions of innocent people, who would you choose? Keep that thought in mind before you utter another word," Rose frowned, picked her laptop and her backpack "I'm going to program the chips. If you need anything, let NYX know"

And she walked off.

* * *

Rose wasn't someone who was prone to true raw anger. After everything she'd been through, she had developed had a tolerance for stupidity. But this, the whole of Steve's behavior was beyond a regular stupid which didn't look good on the Captain America of all people.

NYX had informed her that Steve had visited the gym floor. That was so typical to Steve. Always venting out at poor punching bags rather than facing the real people and real problems.

She spent the next thirty minutes writing a different program for the chips.

She exhaled. This was not it was all supposed to go. She cared about Steve. He was one of her close friends. She knew she could count on him to watch her back. She had confidence in him to keep a secret or two of hers. She trusted him.

"You alright?"

She looked up to see Clint standing at the doorway, arms and ankles crossed.

"Do I look alright?" she deadpanned

"You looked like you wanted to stab Steve right out there. Multiple times."

Rose snorted, "Few more sentences and I might have"

He chuckled and walked in, pulling a chair with him to sit opposite to her while she worked on her desk with the chips.

"He's on his time of the month"

Rose chuckled, "It's not that. I mean, we don't know what changes that serum did to his body. We can't say for sure."

Clint chuckled before silence spread over once again, "How come you've never said anything?"

"As I said before, I thought everything got destroyed in that explosion. I have the world's smartest and strongest AI. There isn't a firewall JARVIS cannot break. And I couldn't find a thing on winter Soldier or Hydra. I drew a massive blank. what was I supposed to do? I have other important things in life, Clint. I have a massive business, a father, a kid out there waiting to talk to me every day because I can't live with him. I wasn't going to give up everything to chase some stupid ghost story. That chapter was closed. I didn't see a point in revisiting all the time." she exhaled, running her fingers through her hair. She pulled a drawer and took a rubber band and then tied her hair in a ponytail.

"For the record, Winter Soldier ain't the only guy who has tried to kill me. I just don't like to talk about failed assassination attempts on me"

She reached and pulled out the chip from its slot and placed another. She went back to the laptop and rerun the software to reprogram the chips.

Clint reached and picked a chip, toying with it, "So we just get into Triskelion, somehow make it into the helicarriers and put these chips in the slots?"

"It isn't as simple as it sounds," Rose muttered back, "Pierce is gonna make that HQ nothing less of a Death Star, and with Red and blonde nationwide suspects, we are already quite limited."

Clint just took a deep breath. Then another, "The full body polish and massage I had in Hong Kong now kinda feel useless"

Rose looked at him with narrowed eyes, "You went to a Hong Kong spa and got stuff done without me?"

"What was I supposed to do?! I had two free days before you called. In fact," he used the chip to point at her, "I was in the middle of a sulfur soak when you called. And it was amazing"

Rose chuckled, going back to her laptop as she changed the chip again.

"How's Laura and kids?"

"Great. Laura asked if she could customize the backyard a little, and let's just say she's having a lot of fun."

"You have no idea what you have done," Clint ominously replied

Rose gave him a look, "I have magic and I have money. I have no problems with her running a little wild. Coop's getting a hang of magic and it is around him."

"Andy's been teaching him?"

"Most basic so when he'll attend the school, he won't be too overwhelmed. Lila's enjoyed the same too."

Clint nodded, "Which school do you think is best?"

Rose exhaled, "there's still time for that. Besides, you don't apply to school, magical school come to you"

"That saves me a lot of trouble"

"Yeah it does," Rose muttered and pulled the final chip, "there. All chips programmed"

"Why five chips?"

"Safety precautions," she shrugged, before going back to the laptop.

Clint collected the chips and got up, "I'll get the others, and then we can plan our grand entra-"

"We have to go to the camp"

Clint paused and looked at her, "What?"

"The camp. We have to go there"

"Why?"

She turned the laptop around as Clint back to her.

"I hacked into a military satellite, not a word, and have been checking that place since."

"Are these thermal scans?" Clint asked, zooming as certain spots

"Yeah. Not a single human whatsoever."

Clint looked at her, "What about those data transmissions?"

"Still going on. Has to be some kinda program that periodically doing the transmissions? I don't know, Clint. But there's something there. And I think we should check it out."

"It's a trap," Clint repeated

"I know. But look, there's no human presence in the 10km radius yet somehow those data transmissions are going on." Rose kept both her elbows on the table, "Besides if they really wanted this to be lowkey, why choose the camp that trained Captain America? There are more lowkey and secure places out there. SHIELD has tons of places. Even Triskelion"

"Triskelion would be a little obvious." Clint muttered, "Maybe there's something they don't want us to see"

"Or maybe there's something they do want us to see. Something about this place is weird, Clint. And maybe it can answer a lot of our questions."

"Questions like?"

"Questions like how the hell they are doing data transmissions without a manual touch. 'Cause if they can do this, we all are seriously underestimating what all HYDRA can do. We should check this out. And most importantly, this is a data hub. It is filled with data units. And if I can get in that data bank, I'll be hitting gold."

Clint took a deep breath, "alright" he stood straight, "the chips?"

"I'll leave them with Ginny and Luna." she closed the laptop's lid and stood up, "Let's get grumpy and red"

* * *

As she had guessed, Steve was beating the stuffing out of a poor punching bag while Nat just sat on a nearby chair. She noticed them enter and then looked back at Steve.

"That is not your face on the bag," she muttered

"I really don't care even if it was," Rose replied back and then raised her voice, "We have to check this New Jersey Camp"

Steve stopped, panting, and looked at her.

"Why?" Nat asked

"There's no one at the camp. No human presence. But the data transfers are still happening" Clint explained

"An AI?" Natasha asked

"Or something of that sort. Whatever it is, if I can hack into it, I can open every single dirty laundry of HYDRA's dating back to god knows how long ago." She put her hands inside her jacket's pockets, "And something about this camp kinda creeps me out. We should check this place out"

"When do we leave?" Steve asked

"Now's a good time," Rose replied

* * *

Their three-and-a-half-hour drive to New Jersey was mostly spent in silence. There were a few questions answered and a couple of jokes were told. But nothing to break the tension that they all were feeling.

"Well, that's alright, then you just make something up." Natasha snorted

"What, like you?" Clint scoffed, "Puh-lease"

"I don't know. The truth is a matter of circumstances, it's not all things to all people all the time. And neither am I." Natasha replied

"Agreed, sister." Rose chuckled, as she drove, eyes not straying from the road

"That's a tough way to live," Steve added

"Actually, that is a pretty good way not to die," Clint replied

Steve shot Clint a look, "It's kind of hard to trust someone when you don't know who that someone really is."

"Steve, we are spies. Anonymity and adaptivity come with the job description." Clint replied

"These guys are like onions. Layers over layers over layers. And they make people cry." Rose snorted, "they can be whoever you want them to be."

"Yeah." Nat chuckled, craning her neck to look at Steve behind from the passenger seat, "Who do you want me to be?

Steve looked at the three people, then back at Natasha, "How about a friend?"

Nat softly laughed. Clint chortled and Rose chuckled.

"In that case, you are in the wrong field," Rose deadpanned, "You don't make friends with spies and assassins. It's either an ally or a target. No third relation."

"Or family," Nat provided, "three relations, no forth."

Steve just rolled his eyes.

Rose pulled aside into a dirt road and killed the engine.

"We are not there yet," Steve noted

"Don't wanna take the risk. We are gonna walk the remaining 500 meters"

The four quickly piled out and started heading for the military base.

"Here we are," Clint muttered, as they reached the base

"This is it," Steve muttered

"The file came from these coordinates," Rose added, walking to the gate

"So did I." Steve muttered, looking around

"Thought you came from Brooklyn," Clint joked but it looked like Steve wasn't in the mood.

Rose looked around.

"What?" Natasha asked

"Nothing. Thought I'd use magic to bust any sensor or device around the camp," She replied, sending repeated waves of magic, and finally a Homenum Revelio, "we are the only four people here. That's creepy," she muttered

"So..." Clint drawled, "pickup ladies! Let's go! Double time!" Clint exclaimed in a loud deep voice

Steve folded his arms and frowned at him.

"Come on," Rose chuckled, swinging her arm around Clint's waist, "don't disturb him while he's being all grumpy. Let him act his age"

Clint laughed as the two walked away to explore on their own.

"Weren't we supposed to watch those movies together?" Rose asked

"Coop made me watch a couple of times with him" Clint snorted

"This camp is where I was trained," Steve noted

"Changed much?" Natasha asked

"A little." Steve shrugged

"Clint? Rose? Anything?" Nat asked

"Zilch!" Rose called back then turned around to face the duo, "What exactly are we looking for, anyway?"

Nat just shrugged in response and Steve too gave her a confused look.

Nat continued to look around and checked her phone, "This is a dead-end. Zero heat signature, zero waves, not even radio. Whoever wrote the file must have used a router to throw people off."

Steve noticed a building and walked a little ahead

"What is it?" Nat asked

"Army regulations forbid storing ammunition within five hundred yards of the barracks. This building is in the wrong place." He jutted his chin at the building

"Great. Let's open her up," Rose muttered, as the four banded together

Steve opened the lock with his shield and they entered inside. Clint turned the lights on.

"This is SHIELD," Nat noted

"This is where SHIELD started," Rose corrected, looking around before she looked at the three, "I've been here. A long, long time ago. Grandma Peggy once brought me here when she was babysitting me."

"How old were you?" Clint asked

"Couldn't have been more than 2 or 3. If I remember it right, she came here to collect some very old files"

"Here's your grandfather"

Rose turned around and walked to Natasha, who stood in front of an old framed portrait of Howard Stark. Next to him were Peggy and Col. Chester Phillips.

"Fuck him," she looked at Howard, "love her," she looked at Peggy portrait, "didn't know him personally," she looked at Col Chester Philips

"Thet's Peggy?" Natasha asked

"Yeah," Rose chuckled softly, "the best grandmother any kid could ask for"

"We can reminisce later. We got a job to do," Clint reminded them as the four walked inside

They found Steve stopped in front of a massive bookshelf

"If you're already working in a secret office..." Steve pushed pushes the bookshelf and slid it open to reveal an elevator behind it, "Why do you need to hide the elevator?"

"To hide some super-secret," Rose shrugged as she pressed the button on the elevator. It lit up. "Color me surprised. Still works"

The four got into the elevator which only had one other level, to which they pressed the button. The elevator dropped them in a room full of old computers. Which made Rose grin.

"My Christmas came early~!" she almost squealed and walked in

"Remind me to get her an old computer for her birthday," Clint muttered before he raised his voice a little, "be careful, Rose."

"I'll be fine," Rose replied, as the four looked around

"This can't be the data-hub, this technology is ancient," Nat noted

"Oh you bet your pretty Russian arse, it is the data hub," Rose replied, looking around the central system, "What do you think these boxes are? Old-time data storage. Somehow this whole crap of ancient tech is still functional."

"Here's a USB port," Clint noted from behind the main computer

"Here," Rose took out a flash drive from her pocket, "plug it in"

Clint took the drive and plugged it in the back.

"What's in that drive?" Steve asked

"NYX," she replied, checking the front of the computer and noted another USB drive and then turned to Nat and Steve, "give me your drive"

Nat handed it to her, which she plugged into the front slot which ended up activating the computer.

Initiate system?

Rose looked at Nat, "Could you start the system? I'll try to get NYX so she can retrieve all the data from these storages."

Nat nodded and took her spot, answering the system with a Y-E-S

"Y-E-S spells yes."

Nat smiled as the old computer started to cranks up

"Shall we play a game?" Nat asked, deepening her voice

Clint and Rose chuckled while Steve remained stoic.

"It's from a movie that..." Clint started explaining but Steve cut him off

"Yeah, I saw it," Steve replied

Suddenly they heard an accented and robotic voice speak, "Rogers, Steven Grant. Born, 1918. Romanoff, Natalia Alianovna. Born, 1928. Barton, Clinton Francis. Born, 1974. Stark, Rosalie Genevieve. Born, 1990."

Rose peeked from behind when the computer took her name, then looked at others, confused.

An old camera was moving above them, at 360 degrees, analyzing them.

"It's some kind of a recording," Nat muttered

"I am not a recording, Fräulein. I may not be the man I was when the Captain took me prisoner, in 1945, but I am."

Rose walked in front to join the others. On the screen was an old photo of a stout man in glasses.

"Do you know this thing?" Nat asked

"Arnim Zola," Rose replied before she looked at Natasha, "You've seen War Games, but you haven't seen Captain America movies. Shame on you, Nat"

"Arnim Zola was a German scientist who worked for the Red Skull. He's been dead for years." Steve answered

"The first correction, I am Swiss. Second, look around you. I have never been more alive. In 1972 I received a terminal diagnosis. Science could not save my body, my mind, however, that was worth saving on two hundred thousand feet of data banks. You are standing in my brain."

"This is way creepier than I thought," Rose mock-gagged

"How did you get here?" Steve asked

"Invited."

"It was Operation Paperclip after World War II. SHIELD recruited German scientists with strategic value." Nat answered

"They thought I could help their cause. I also helped my own." Zola added

"HYDRA died with the Red Skull," Steve noted and Rose felt like slapping her forehead. She had already established that HYDRA was very alive. Why was Steve still in denial?

"Cut off one head, two more shall take its place," Zola replied

"How can we believe that you are telling the truth?" Clint folded his arms

"Prove it," Steve added

"Accessing archive."

The computer screen showed them old footage of Johann Schmidt/Red Skull, of how the original SHIELD was found,

"HYDRA was founded on the belief that humanity could not be trusted with its own freedom. What we did not realize, was that if you try to take that freedom, they resist. The war taught us much. Humanity needed to surrender its freedom willingly. After the war, SHIELD was founded and I was recruited. The new HYDRA grew. A beautiful parasite inside SHIELD. For seventy years HYDRA has been secretly feeding crisis, reaping war. And when history did not cooperate, history was changed."

"That's impossible, SHIELD would have stopped you," Nat replied

"Accidents will happen."

Rose froze. Her breath hitched and pretty sure she had stopped breathing.

On the screen was Winter soldier, his metal arm very visible. And it was footage of him murdering Howard and Maria Stark and making it seem like a car accident. He literally strangled Howard and Maria, placed their bodies inside the car, and let it burn.

Followed by the recent assassination of Fury.

"No," Rose whispered, "You are lying"

"I'm a brilliant scientist mind inside a computer, Fräulein. I do not need to lie" Zola replied, "HYDRA created a world so chaotic that humanity is finally ready to sacrifice its freedom to gain its security. Once the purification process is complete, HYDRA's new world order will arise. We won, Captain. Your death amounts to the same as your Life; a zero-sum."

Rose still couldn't believe it. Pretty much whatever was said or showed after 'HYDRA and Winter Soldier murdered Howard and Maria Stark' just didn't get to her. Her breath shortened as the news started settling in.

Clint jumped, startled when he heard a loud sound. He turned to see Steve had smashed the computer. that sudden reaction had startled Nat as well, but not Rose. Rose still looked shaken, her lower lip slightly trembling, and miles away.

"As I was saying..."

"What's on this drive?" Steve demanded

"Project Insight requires insight. So I wrote an algorithm."

"What kind of algorithm? What does it do?" Natasha asked

"The answer to your question is fascinating. Unfortunately, you shall be too dead to hear it."

There was some creaking and Clint, Steve, and Nat looked to see the door they came from closing. Steve threw his shield as a way to stop the doors but it was in vain.

Clint looked at Rose who didn't look any better than she had 5 minutes ago. He kept a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it hard.

"Rose! Snap out of it!"

She looked at him and sniffed once. She quickly ran her hands over her face and looked at Steve and Nat.

"He was stalling," she muttered, no emotion in her voice

"Yeah," Clint nodded

"We got a bogey. Short-range ballistic. 30 seconds tops."

"Who fired it?" Steve asked

"S.H.I.E.L.D," Nat replied, looking at them

"Grab your shield," She looked at Steve, who did it without any question. She reached and pulled out NYX's drive before looking at the main computer.

"Fuck you and your Nazi ways," And then punched the screen once. The entire screen shattered as her hand with elbow deep into the system

She took out her hand which was glowing a little and had slight cuts and blood oozing out. She pocketed her drive and held out her other hand.

"We don't have time. It'll be a little uncomfortable."

The other three quickly grabbed her hand and once she was sure they all were held on, she apparated.

* * *

They appeared right beside their car. Clint quickly got away, went to the bushes, and heaved out.

Nat winced, "You okay, Clint?"

"Give me a second"

Nat then turned her attention to the witch, "Rose?"

"It wasn't an accident," She muttered, "Howard and Grandma didn't die in an accident," she looked at her, green eyes turning red at the rims with unshed tears, "They were murdered."

"Rose, is th-"

She sniffed once, loudly and ran a hand over her face.

"They were murdered. Winter soldier killed them," her voice almost broke as she realized what she had actually said; as she realized the truth.

"I'm sorry," Nat reached and wrapped the girl in a hug, something she returned. She held her close and tight. She looked as Clint made his way back to them.

"It's gonna be alright. We're here for you"

As soon as Nat pulled, Clint grabbed her in a hug, rubbing her back, "I'm so sorry you have to find out this way,"

"Doesn't matter," Rose took a deep breath and pulled looking at the trio before her eyes settled at Steve, "I really don't care who's part of HYDRA now. It's going down in flames."

She took a deep breath, "Let's leave before someone decides to come and check up here."

The four quickly piled in the car, with Nat into the driver's seat, and drove off.

Before Steve could say anything, Rose's phone rang.

She pulled it, "It's Ginny" and she answered it, "Yeah Gin?"

She blinked twice before putting it on speaker, "Run that again?"

_"There are people here in black gear with guns and stuff, trying to get in."_

"SHIELD?" Nat asked,

 _"We guess."_ Ginny replied, _"How did they know about this place?"_

"Were you two followed?" Clint looked at Nat and Steve

"No. We were careful." Steve replied

"Fury." Rose sighed

"what?"

"I gave the address of that place to Nick. It was supposed to be just-in-case. He must have put it down in my file or something," Rose answered

"Just in case of what?" Clint asked

"Just in case his wife kicked him out," Rose replied

"He's married?" Nat asked

Rose chuckled humorlessly, "That's a running gag between me, dad, and Nick." she sighed, running her fingers through her hair, "You guys would be fine, right?"

_"If the wards of this place are as strong as they are complex, we'll be fine inside. I called just to let you know"_

"Thanks, Gin" Rose smiled, "Could you send those chips with one of the birds?"

 _"Right away,"_ Ginny replied, _"and hey, Rose? Take care. Please."_

"Mm-hmm"

 _"Good. All the best, guys."_ and she hung up

"We can't go back there," Clint folded his arms, "Place's compromised"

"They would have sicced the Winter Soldier on us by now. We also need an extra to help us. Someone who isn't on SHIELD's radar at all."

There was a brief silence. Rose considered asking Ginny or Luan but she had already paid some heavy price so far while dealing with HYDRA. She wasn't going to lose anymore and not to some trash terrorist organization like HYDRA.

"I know someone who can help," Steve said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say here. Hope you like it. Stay tuned. And you know the drill.
> 
> Ciao


	5. Chapter 5

"Here,"

Rose looked up, stopped toying with her phone, as Natasha brought her a bottle of fruit juice.

"Thanks"

"Lemme know if you need anything else"

Rose nodded and curled a little within herself and Nat walked off. She walked back into the diner. It was quite late by the time they made it to DC, around 8 PM. Instead, the four decided to have dinner at a small diner in some secluded place and then visit this mysterious friend of Steve's in the morning. While the three got off, Rose insisted on staying in the car and that she wasn't hungry. After some persuasion from both Nat and Clint, she finally relented enough to have some juice.

"How's she?" Clint asked as Nat slid opposite to him

"Still shaken. It's bad, Clint" Nat sighed

Clint took a deep breath, "There's not a lot we can do about it."

"She's thinking whether she should tell Tony or not," Nat added

"She hasn't told him yet?" Steve asked

"She was fiddling with her phone earlier. And if Tony knew, he'd be here. She hasn't told him yet," Nat replied

"I don't think he should know," Steve softly said, earning weird looks from both the spies

"You don't think that Tony should know that his parents didn't die in an accident as he was led to believe but were murdered?" Clint asked

Steve took a deep breath, "It's not that. He should know that. But..."

"Just say that you don't want him to know that the man who took shots at his daughter twice also killed his parents. That man, being your best-friend-turned-killing machine." Nat replied

Steve took a deep breath, "It's Bucky"

"It's Winter soldier." Clint corrected him.

"Neither of the things makes the whole situation better," Nat noted and looked out of the window on her side of the booth and sighed.

"You okay?" Steve asked

"Yeah." Nat nodded

"What's going on?"

Nat sighed so Clint reached to grab her hands in support. "When I first joined SHIELD, I thought I was going straight. But I guess I just traded in the KGB for HYDRA. I thought I knew whose lies I was telling, but...I guess I can't tell the difference anymore."

"They played us, Nat. They played us too well," Clint muttered, "And here I thought I could avoid his mistakes by joining SHIELD"

Steve took a deep breath, "There's a chance you both might be in the wrong business."

Natasha faintly smiled and Clint chuckled.

"I owe you," Nat said

"We both do" Clint added

"It's okay. What are friends for?"

"If it was the other way around, and it was down to me to save your life, and you be honest with me, would you trust me to do it?" Nat asked

"I would now. And I'm always honest."

"And yet you haven't been your honest self in front of a certain someone," Clint chuckled, "you know, pink-haired green-eyed someone."

Steve frowned at Clint, "Can we not talk about it?"

"Hey," Rose slid next to Nat and the previous conversation just got buried.

"Hey," Nat and Clint greeted her

"Thought you were staying in the car," Clint said

"I'll have a lot of time to mope around and mourn. Right now, I have a Nazi Organization to bring down that is running on borrowed time. So, plan anything?"

"We were going to," Nat said

"Have you told Tony?" Steve asked quickly

"Not yet. I think first I need to wrap my head around the fact that what I believed in for the last 22 years just turned out to be a major fucking lie." she folded her arms on the table, "I'll tell him eventually."

The other three shared a look.

"What did you pick up from that computer Nazi?" Nat asked

Rose exhaled, "Don't have my laptop. I'd wager NYX would have picked some serious stuff in the time being. I would check it if I had my laptop."

"We can go to a computer center," Nat suggested

Rose sighed, "NYX is a complex AI. She won't run on any computer. They need to be connected to Stark Servers." she exhaled, "She's still developing. She's not JARVIS."

She inhaled a deep breath, "Zola mentioned some algorithm he made for INSIGHT. Now even if I do get my laptop and NYX managed to snatch that algo, I'll need time to break it through."

"Time we don't have," Nat noted

"Exactly."

"So we need someone who's HYDRA in SHIELD," Clint noted, "Do we have a way to pick?"

"How about the guy who could launch a domestic missile strike?" Steve asked, "they knew our position."

"Pierce," Nat answered

"Who happens to be sitting on top of the most secure building in the world," Steve replied

"Eh, it is not the most secure building in the world. That's Avengers Tower." Rose quipped, fiddling with her fingers

"One of the most secure buildings," Steve corrected and Rose nodded

Clint took a deep breath, "But he's not working alone. Zola's algorithm was on that last mission of yours, Lemurian Star." he looked at Steve who nodded in confirmation

"Sitwell," Steve exclaimed, "He was on Lumerian Star as well"

"Sitwell? He's HYDRA?" Clint asked

"Wait a sec. Who?" Rose asked

"Sitwell. Jasper Sitwell." Nat said

"Uh...bald mousy guy with glasses?"

The three nodded in affirmation.

"He was a part of the Lumerian Star mission. And he is quite a high-ranking SHIELD personnel." Steve said

"Or we can just...you know, Pierce..." she clicked her tongue while miming a gunshot to the head

"Good idea. Let's keep it in reserve," Clint nodded at her, which got a frown from Rose.

"So we snatch Sitwell and make him confess," Nat finalized

"Okay, but query." Rose said, "Well two. First, what if Sitwell isn't HYDRA? Second, none of us can go outside without being caught on camera and enquired or something. How are we gonna do it?"

"What do you mean none of us?" Clint asked

Rose pulled out her phone and scrolled down something, "TRAITOR AND NATIONAL FUGITIVE CAPTAIN AMERICA SEARCH STILL GOING ON. AVENGERS SUSPECTED TO BE PART OF THE PLOT." she passed her phone to Nat, "So basically, now the whole team is suspected of treason and I'd be pretty sure FBI or whatever agency is overlooking this will come looking for us. Dad and Bruce are in France, Thor's in space, and Nat's already blacklisted. So they'll be coming for us." she pointed at herself and Clint.

"We need this guy you know now more than ever," Nat said to Steve, and then she looked at Rose, "And if Sitwell isn't HYDRA, then we get an insider to help us."

"Anyone else in SHIELD who we are sure is HYDRA?" Clint asked, "If Sitwell didn't work, we'll need another guy."

Nat and Steve shared a look.

"Rumlow," Nat replied

"Uh...Rumlow...?" Rose muttered, "STAKE guy?"

"STRIKE team leader." Steve answered, "You helped him in a mission about two months ago."

Rose blinked, "I did?" she shrugged, "Well, I help a lot of people. I don't remember all their names or faces." She chewed on her nails as their orders were kept on the table.

The three thanked the waitress and started eating.

"Yeah got him," Rose muttered, "He wore a plaster around his fingers for three weeks, right? about a couple of months ago?"

"That's an oddly specific detail to remember about a guy," Clint snorted

"I remember it because I broke those fingers of his."

The three looked at her in surprise.

"Why would you do that?" Clint asked

"And Fury didn't say anything?" Steve asked

"Well, I was visiting SHIELD with Mia and I think it was in the elevator or something. He put his hands on me. I told him no, back-off. He didn't listen. I broke his fingers." she shrugged and reached for a french fry from Clint's plate. "Actually I was going to break his hand completely, but that was all I could do in public without attracting a lot of attention. I didn't wanna make a scene." she exhaled, "I told Nick and he did suspend Rumlow for two weeks without pay."

"That's not what is supposed to happen." Steve remarked, "He should have been fired or something. Why didn't you say anything?"

Rose exhaled and looked at Steve, "I'm a woman in the 21st century, Steve. This isn't the first time I've been harassed and it won't be the last. As sad as it sounds. And I'm not the only woman going through that. I can bet my whole estate that Nat, Pepper, Mia, Brit, they've all gone through some sort of harassment at least once in their life. So, it is something we have to learn to live with." she started chewing her nails back.

"Also as far as firing him is concerned, Nick can't. Rumlow has worked for SHIELD, or HYDRA, for quite some time. He has info. Info Fury can't allow to leave SHIELD." she exhaled, "Anyway, let's get back on topic. If not Sitwell then Rumlow. I don't know about Sitwell, but Rumlow won't come without a fight."

Steve nodded and he took a deep breath, "What about Bucky?"

"We'll think of the Winter Soldier when we'll cross that bridge. Right now, algo and Sitwell." Rose replied

* * *

The next morning, around 6.30 AM, the four found their way outside a nice suburban Washington DC house. It was almost too silent, as if the silence before the storm, so they had less time to process everything and get ready.

Steve knocked on the front door and after a few seconds, a black guy opened the door. His eyes wandered on all four people before he looked at Steve.

"Hey, man."

"I'm sorry about this. We need a place to lay low." Steve said

"Everyone we know is trying to kill us," Nat added

The guy took that information for a moment before opening the door wider, "Not everyone."

The four quickly entered and the guy closed the door after them.

"Uh...this is Sam." Steve introduced

"Sam Wilson," Sam introduced with a nod

"You've met Natasha. This is Clint and Rose."

The three waved or nodded at him in response.

"Nice place you got here," Clint looked around the house

"Thanks. I get by," Sam folded his arms

There was a weird silence which Rose broke, "Can I use your bathroom?"

"Uhh..yeah. sure. Down the hall, guest room."

"Thanks," Rose smiled and disappeared down the hallway and into the guest room's bathroom. She freshened herself and then looked at the mirror. Dark circles were starting to develop and her eyes still had traces of redness. Her hair was a mess. And her hand and forearm had dried blood and scabs all over from when she punched the screen. She removed her jacket and sweatshirt and with a wet towel, cleaned herself.

Accidents will happen.

She rubbed and rubbed and rubbed.

They were murdered. It wasn't an accident.

Her breaths started getting shorter and faster as the tears finally made their presence known in her eyes.

He did it.

Her hands trembled but she didn't stop rubbing. She couldn't. Her voice came out as a choked sob but she couldn't stop herself.

And the next thing she knew someone grabbed her from behind and snatched the washcloth from her hand and pulled her into a hug. They pretty much enveloped her tiny body with their arms and pressed them close, not minding the fact that she was clad in pants and a sports bra only. They rubbed soothing circles on her back and whispered things in her ear. One of their hand trailed to her hair where they stroked her scalp in a calm way.

Her sobs turned into chocked cries. She pressed herself into them and cried. Even screamed but it came out highly muffled. But they never let go.

Rose had no idea how much time had passed, but it seemed way too long. Her breaths had started turning normal and her hands weren't trembling anymore.

She sniffed one deeply and pulled.

"Take a few more minutes if you want."

It was Clint. Clint was holding her.

She took a deep breath and pulled herself from Clint's arms and wiped her face.

"You okay?"

She looked over her shoulder, where Nat was.

"I...uh...I gue-guess...I guess," she replied and licked her lips, "I guess, yeah"

"Here. Let me help," Nat grabbed the towel, which had smudges of blood. She wet it under the tap and then cleaned her forearm.

Rose looked down at her arm. She had scrubbed so hard that the skin has turned almost red.

"Hey," she looked forward as Steve crouched in front of her, "I know I'm not the best person you'd like to talk to, bu-"

"I'm okay," she replied, "I'm okay. Okay. I'm okay."

Nat finished cleaning her arm and got up to get her sweatshirt and jacket.

Steve looked at her worried and slightly opened his gesture.

She could fight and kick his arse later. But right now, she needed it. She reached and hugged him tight, something Steve returned.

"We'll find a way," Steve muttered and Rose found herself nodding to it. "You are not alone, Rose. You have us."

Rose nodded again. Steve smiled and slightly bumped her head with his that got a small chuckle out of her. She pulled and wiped her face.

"How did you know?" she asked in a soft voice, as Nat handed her another wet towel to clean her face.

"I wanted to talk to you and heard you sob. You could have peeled your skin the way you were doing it. The next thing I know, it turned into a panic attack." Clint replied

"Yeah, haven't had those in a while," Rose muttered taking her sweatshirt and jacket from Nat with a "thanks"

"will you be fine now?" Steve asked

"Now that I got the tears out, it's pure rage within," she replied and got up from the bathroom floor.

"Good. Now get out and lemme clean up." Nat said, pushing the men out. Rose chuckled and followed them out and Nat closed the door after them.

She sat on the bed and sighed, "I don't know what got to me"

"Happens to the best of us," Clint replied. Nat came out a while later and Steve got in, followed by Clint.

Rose looked at Steve, who didn't look much affected after every single shit storm they've been through.

"Well, you seem pretty chipper for someone who just found out that their arch-nemesis is alive and their ancient BFF is a brainwashed assassin who killed my grandparents, and basically, you died for nothing?"

"Well, I guess I just like to know who I'm fighting," Steve replied, sitting on a chair.

"Just to be clear, it is not her, right?" Nat asked, jabbing her thumb in Rose's direction. "I mean after everything that happened back at her building"

Rose found Steve looking at her and she raised a brow and smiled innocently.

"I don't think so, no."

"Infighting would be counterintuitive," Rose added, tilting her head, "I can always kick his patriotic arse later."

"Really?" Steve narrowed his eyes

"You betcha," Rose smiled at him

The bathroom door opened and Clint came out, only in his black tank top, "What are we betting on?"

"That I can kick his patriotic arse any day any time," Rose answered

Clint looked at her, then at Steve, then back at her, and then at Nat. She shrugged.

"My money's on Rose, then."

"Thank you for showing your confidence in me, Clint," Steve rolled his eyes

There was a knock on the door and Sam appeared, opening it slightly, "I made breakfast. If you guys...eat that sort of thing."

* * *

"So, Steve mentioned that you were part of the US military," Clint asked, sitting on the breakfast table

"Pararescue, yes. Now I work down at the VA," Sam answered

"Pararescue," Rose muttered, before looking at Sam, "Have we met before?"

Sam seemed like he was caught off guard but then shook his head, "I think I'd remember you."

"Then that must be another Sam Wilson, I guess."

"You know a Sam Wilson?" Steve asked

"Uncle Rhodey shortlisted two guys for a military program called FALCON that dad and I made. It was back in the day when we made weapons for the military. That's where I remember the name from."

"Wait a minute." Sam chuckled softly, "Colonel James Rhodes? You are talking about him?"

Rose nodded back.

"I was selected by Colonel Rhodes for the FALCON program with another guy."

"I wasn't wrong," Rose chuckled, "We met when you first tried them out with...uh...R-Riley, was his name, right?"

Sam nodded, "But I don't remember you."

Rose blinked and her hand reached for her hair offhandedly, "I was younger and my hair was a different color. And I wore glasses full time."

"What's the FALCON Program?" Nat asked

Sam got up and returned with a file that he dropped on the table.

"You had it ready, huh?" Clint snorted while Sam just shrugged

"Is this Bakhmala? The Khalid Khandil mission, that was you." Nat looked at Sam, "Impressive."

Steve looked at the photos Nat held, "Is this Riley?"

"Yeah."

"I heard they couldn't bring in the choppers because of the RPGs. What did you use, a stealth chute?" Clint asked, looking over some files

"No. These." Sam handed another file to Clint, who opened it and read it. He then handed the papers to Steve.

"I thought you said you were a pilot," Steve noted

"I never said pilot," Sam replied, "So what's going on?"

The four gave a quick brief of what had happened so far, just skimming on the top.

"So, all of you are wanted, now?" Sam asked

"These two are. We are suspected of helping them." Clint replied

"We could really use your help with this," Rose said

Sam nodded.

Steve looked around the table at his team members and then at Sam, "I can't ask you to do this, Sam. You got out for a good reason."

"Dude, Captain America needs my help. There's no better reason to get back in."

"You do realize it is not just Captain America, right?" Rose asked, eating some breakfast

Sam blinked and looked around the table, "Avengers?"

"Better, I guess," Rose chuckled, "Relax. I'm just pulling your leg." She reached and pulled a photo of the FALCON wings, "Where are these babies these days?"

"The last one is at Fort Meade, behind three guarded gates and a twelve-inch steel wall."

Clint and Natasha shared a look,

"Shouldn't be a problem." Clint shrugged

There was a loud hoot and everyone looked at the kitchen window where an owl was perched.

"Arrow?" Rose got up and went to the bird, who hopped on her extended forearm. He extended his foot where there was a small velvet bag.

"We got chips." she pocketed them and opened the window for Arrow, as he flew off, "Let's get us a HYDRA guy"

* * *

Rose deepened her breath when the passenger seat door opened and Sitwell got in.

"Stark?" he asked

"Just get in," She muttered and as soon as he did, she locked the doors of the car.

"What is going on?"

Rose didn't reply.

"Stark wh-"

"Shut the fuck up!" she snapped. They heard a knock on the backseat window and Rose saw Sam in the rearview mirror. She unlocked the doors and he got in after she locked the doors again and started the car.

As soon as they were on the road, she did a quick mental probe on Sitwell. Oh, he was HYDRA alright. She looked at the rearview mirror and her eyes met Sam and she gave him a discreet nod. He took out his phone to text Steve that they grabbed the right guy.

She drove until they reached the rendezvous point and she killed the engine.

"We can do it the easy way where no one has to get hurt. Or we can do it the way where someone, that is you, has to get hurt." she looked at Sitwell, "Choice is all yours, Jas"

"What is the meaning of this?" he asked

Rose just rolled her eyes and unlocked the car, "Start walking."

She shared a look with Sam, who walked off to get his wings.

"Try to run and I won't hesitate from breaking your neck like a twig," she looked at Sitwell and made her eyes glow for a second. He gulped.

They walked to the rooftop and she opened the door to be greeted by the three others.

Before anything, Steve grabbed Sitwell and threw him across the rooftop.

"Effective," Rose muttered as the three followed Steve.

"Tell me about Zola's algorithm," Steve demanded

"Never heard of it." Sitwell tried to stand up

"What were you doing on the Lemurian Star?"

"I was throwing up, I get seasick."

Steve forced Sitwell to the edge of the rooftop, but Sitwell just smiled.

"Is this little display meant to insinuate that you're gonna throw me off the roof? Because it's really not your style, Rogers."

"You're right. It's not." Steve straightened Sitwell's jacket and dusted it off, "It's hers."

He stepped aside and Nat kicked Sitwell off the roof. Sitwell pretty screamed as he plummeted towards Mother Earth.

"You didn't even give him the chance to choose from?" Rose sighed and looked at Steve, "Acting before thinking are we?"

"He doesn't speak, you are up for it," Steve replied

"And collateral damage?"

Steve thought for a second, "No limits"

"I like the way you are thinking," Rose smirked

Suddenly, Sam, in his Falcon jet-pack suit with wings, flew-up holding Sitwell and threw him down on the roof.

"You up, Sabrina," Clint patted her back

Sitwell quickly stood up, holding his hands up in fear, "Zola's algorithm is a program...for choosing INSIGHT's targets!"

"Come on! Why does no one let me have a piece of it?" Rose complained

"What targets?" Clint demanded

"Him! Her! All of you! A TV anchor in Cairo, the Undersecretary of Defense, a high school valedictorian in Iowa City. Bruce Banner, Stephen Strange, anyone who's a threat to HYDRA! Now, or in the future."

"The Future? How could it know?" Steve asked

Sitwell laughed, "How could it not? The 21st century is a digital book. Zola taught HYDRA how to read it."

"You are making educated predictions on people's future based on their past," Rose muttered as it dawned on her

Sitwell looked at her impressed and then at Steve, "This one got the brains," and then he looked back at her, "That's why you've been a target for the last 8 years, Stark."

Rose looked at him unimpressed.

"Your bank records, medical histories, voting patterns, e-mails, phone calls, your damn SAT scores. Zola's algorithm evaluates people's past to predict their future." Sitwell explained

"And what then?" Steve asked

"Oh, my God. Pierce is gonna kill me."

Clint pulled out his gun, took out its safety, and aimed it at Sitwell's head, "Don't answer and we will."

Sitwell gulped, "Then the INSIGHT Helicarriers scratch people off the list. A few million at a time."

"And is that everything?" Nat asked

"It's more than you should know."

"You are up for it," Steve stepped back and Clint lowered his gun

"What are you going to do now?" Sitwell asked

Rose stepped in front of him, her eyes glowing bright green. She reached and pressed one had on his head.

"Legilimens," she whispered

45 seconds later, Sitwell fell on the ground unconscious

"You didn't kill him, did you?" Sam asked.

"Pierce was going to kill him anyway. He's a major leak. I just put him out of his misery quicker." she stepped back, "He'll be dead in a few. Let's go. "

* * *

"Insight's launching in sixteen hours, so we are running on a time limit here," Rose said as the five drove to Triskelion. This made Sam shift gear and drive faster.

"And how are we gonna get in?" Steve asked

Rose turned around and looked at Steve who was in the backseat, "DNA scans. I got it covered. If my biometrics don't work then fuck it, we are breaking in." she looked at Sam, "Pardon my French."

"It's no big deal," Sam replied

"Then we access the helicarriers directly," Steve said

"We have to get the chi-"

Thud!

"What the fuck?" Rose asked, looking at the ceiling of the car. There was a punch and another, and the third time the ceiling tore off and a metal arm entered.

Steve blocked it with his shield and Sam pulled the brake handle making their attacker fall ahead of them. It was the Winter Soldier.

Suddenly another car smashed into their car and pushed them along. Winter Soldier jumped back onto their car, smashed through the windscreen, and pulled out the steering wheel

"Fuck!" Sam swore

Natasha started shooting at him but the Winter Soldier jumped onto the vehicle behind them, as their car was being pulled off the road Steve and Clint held on to the car doors.

"Hang on!"

"Jump?" Rose asked, looking over her shoulder. Steve, Clint, and Nat nodded and so did Sam.

And at once the four near the doors opened it and jumped out. And then there were gunshots.

Rose, as quick as she could, scampered to her feet and conjured shields in front of them. The bullets ricocheted off of the shield.

"Everyone alright?" she asked, looking over her shoulder

She got four affirmations as Nat and Clint loaded their guns and handed a couple extras to Steve and Sam.

"Guys? Plan? Can't," she grunted, "Can't hold it up all the time!"

The four came to stand behind her

"On 3, lower it," Steve said

Rose nodded, "1...2..."

she pulled down the shield and sent it out in the form of an energy blast which threw the men off their feet and on their arses. All but one. Nat followed that with a shot that hit the Winter soldier right in his eye goggle mask, breaking it.

"Let's go," Rose muttered, "we are outnumbered."

The five broke a dash.

Now, Rose could single-handedly deal with all those bastards at once, but that would require her to spend a lot of her energy. Energy she was saving to blow up the helicarriers. The helicarriers were the priority. she could handle the sons of bitches later too.

The five hadn't made it far when the shooting started again.

Rose ducked a little, trying to dodge. And suddenly someone grabbed her and pulled her down behind a crashed car. She panted and then looked next to her, at Nat.

"Now what?" Rose asked. She felt a tickle on her cheek and reached for it. Great. Now she injured her pretty face somewhere enough to bleed.

"Can you teleport?" Nat asked

Rose looked around and then back at the redhead and nodded.

"Alright," she pulled out her phone and opened the voice recorder app.

Nat pressed play on a certain recording and Rose grabbed her and the two apparated.

They appeared below the bridge.

"Too many civilians," Rose muttered.

Nat looked at her and Rose knew what to do.

There was a blast on the highway above them and they shared another look. Few more loud clunks and they knew the Winter Soldier was looking for them. There was a gunshot that was too close to their comfort which had them running again.

Rose did a quick sonorous, "Get out the way! Terrorist attack!"

The crowd on the road looked at them and once they realized the active shooting they parted like the red sea. The disturbance around her was too much for her to focus and apparate again.

Rose heard a grunt from next to her and she turned to spot Nat behind her and slowing down.

"Fuck," she muttered and ran back to Nat.

"Nat?" she asked and then noticed a motion. She raised her arms to block an attack from Winter Soldier just in time. She twisted her body around his metal arm and then kicked him square at the chest. He skidded back a little and then looked at her.

Rose breathed hard and looked at him, hand and eyes glowing.

"We have a score to settle," she muttered. She was going to drag this out and make him feel pair with every fiber of his being.

He positioned his gun and started taking shots and she was ready only for Steve to jump in front of her with his shield, blocking all the gunshot.

"The hell, Rogers?" she asked

"Nat." Steve grunted, "I got this."

Rose exhaled angrily and then rolled her eyes, but didn't argue. She turned and ran back to Nat, who was beginning to stand up, pulling them both behind a car. She turned her over and spotted blood on Nat's jacket.

"Shit," she muttered

"What's it?" Nat asked but Rose didn't reply.

Her hands trembled. She did not know how to heal a gun wound!

"Rose!"

"Okay, okay," she muttered, tucking some of her fringes behind her hair. Loud thuds and grunts were going on behind her. The blood was oozing, so it most probably hit an important artery or something. Shit! Was it on her left shoulder? God, she hoped the bullet hadn't hit the subclavian artery.

Nat grunted again.

"Hey, hey." Rose quickly said, "take it easy."

She looked behind her where Steve was actively fighting Winter Soldier. Clint was engaged with some SHIELD/HYDRA guy. She couldn't spot Sam, so he had to somewhere above them.

She cannot apparate them all like that. They needed to get out and Nat needed immediate medical help.

Nat turned and crouched on her knee.

"You are shot!" Rose whispered

"Yeah, later," Nat grunted wincing with almost every movement. "We need to get them out of there."

Rose stood up, supporting Nat, "Not like this, I can't." she looked back at Nat. she knew the Russian was running purely on adrenaline now.

"Grenade,"

Rose followed Nat's view and spotted a grenade.

"I got it." Rose quickly replied and easing Nat to the ground, looking at the grenade.

"Accio," she muttered

Her eyes flashed a bright green and the grenade zoomed into her hand. She looked up to see Steve getting his arse kicked.

She handed the grenade to Nat and ran and swiped her feet under Winter Soldier, making him fall. But he jumped back easily and tried to punch her. But she dodged and punched him in the chest and did a roundhouse kick at his face. He looked back at her, blood appearing at his lip. His face was bare except for black eyeliner or something smeared around his eyes.

She knew that face. Recognized it from years ago. And she wasn't going to hesitate again.

They both stood there, the tension building up. But before Rose could do anything, there was a soft clinking sound.

she looked down to see a grenade roll forward from under her legs toward the Winter Soldier. And then someone pounced on her just as the grenade exploded and smoke spread everywhere.

Damn, her head hit the asphalt hard. She looked up, groaning. Steve had pushed her away.

Suddenly there were sirens around then. The two quickly got up to their feet and Steve got his shield only to be surrounded by HYDRA agents, led by the bitch faced Rumlow.

"Drop the shield, Cap!"

Rose's eyes flashed.

"Whoa. Take it easy, Stark. On your knees! Get on your knees! Both of you! Now! Get down! Get down!"

Steve held up his hands and Rose's eyes glowed more intensely.

"Get on your knees! Down!"

Rose noticed that Steve wasn't engaging. Okay. So, plan changed?

Rumlow kicked Steve's leg and Steve kneeled down, with a grunt.

"Don't move."

Rose heard a gun cock next to her head and she too kneeled, not lessening her glare on Rumlow.

"Put the gun down. Not here. Not here!" Rumlow barked

Whosoever was holding the gun next to her head lowered it. And then more men came and grabbed them both.

As the smoke cleared, Rose saw Nat, Clint and Sam too got captured. The five were put in a large prison van of sorts. Rose quickly tried to make it next to Nat. If she couldn't heal the wound the least she could do was control the bleeding. But their captors forced her down with the gun; one of them aiming for Nat and telling her to sit down, opposite to Nat.

"Would it be too bad if I mind-controlled these fuckers to shoot themselves?" Rose muttered in a low voice.

"I don't see the problem," Clint muttered back

"Me neither," Sam added softly, though he did sound a little confused.

She looked at Steve, who looked miles away.

"Cap?" she asked

He looked at her, "He looked right at me like he didn't even know me."

"Hate to be that person, but told you so," Rose snapped.

"How's that even possible? It was like seventy years ago." Sam asked

"Zola. Barnes' was captured in '43," Rose looked at Steve for a quick second, "Zola experimented on him. Not sure exactly what they put him through, but it helped him survive the fall. They found him and made him what he is today."

"None of that's your fault, Steve," Nat said

Rose looked at Nat in worry. The former Russian was going a good job in hiding that she was still slowly bleeding, but Rose knew better. Nat was in pain and she knew it.

"Even when I had nothing, I had Bucky," Steve added

"Steve," Rose slowly began, "We get it. Your BFF tried to kill you. No big deal. We don't have time for your sob story." Steve frowned at her but she just rolled her eyes, "My priority is not your broken heart but the fact that Nat is still bleeding." and she glared at the guards, "Can I at least put some kind of pressure not that before she literally bleeds out?"

Clint quickly looked at Nat. And by the way, the blood was there, he knew the damage was pretty rough.

"Can we get a doctor? We need to control that blood." he spared a quick glance at Rose, "Let her do something"

Suddenly one of the guards pulled out an electric rod and neutralized the other guard and knocked him out. The guy removed his helmet.

Rose blinked, surprised.

"Ah. That thing was squeezing my brain." Maria Hill exclaimed, throwing away the helmet. She checked them all over and then looked at Sam, "Who's this guy? "

"Hill?" Rose asked

"Hey," she muttered, "Barton, Romanoff. Stark, driver. We are getting out of here."

* * *

Hill led them to a secret facility where a man greeted them readily.

"GSW. She's lost at least a pint." Hill told the man

"Maybe two," Clint added, still putting pressure on the wound as he supported her.

"Let me take her." the man said

"She'll want to see him first."

Rose wasn't someone who was easily shocked. But Nick Fury almost shocked her. And she would have been shell shocked like the other four were, had she not known the man in front of her for the last 20-something years of her life.

"Of course you survived," she muttered and then raised her voice, "Good to see you, Nick"

Four heads turned to her in surprise.

"You knew?" Clint asked

"Knew? No. Had a teeny tiny feeling? Yepp. It just didn't sit right with me when Nat said someone got a hit on him. Winter Soldier is trained. But this is Nick Fury," She smirked at Fury and raised a brow.

Nick rolled his eye, "About damn time you made it here, then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here ya go.
> 
> I won't be updating for another while b/c I am getting crushed under college work. The same goes for my other stories as well.
> 
> And I have noticed the lack of reviews. Is this not good enough? OR am I not making this interesting enough? I'm only asking this because I get 2 reviews per chapter only. And I can't improve unless I get feedback. Reviews boost my confidence. So, a little help here.
> 
> Other than that, you know the drill.
> 
> Ciao


End file.
